The Fate Of Sun And Moon
by Female whovian
Summary: Odile was the perfect example of a background Slytherin. And she intended it to stay that way. That was until she met Fred Weasley, and he turned her whole life on its head. Now she's really in trouble. Join Odile Reisinger on her adventures, and the new problems that have arisen. (Set in the Order of the Phoenix)
1. Chapter 1

"Odile, do your best not to disappoint me this year."

"Yeah... love you too Dad." She mumbled. Dick.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! **The Fate Of Sun And Moon- BOOK ONE** ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Odile grimaced as she walked through the barrier that would lead her to the Hogwarts express. Another year there, and thankfully her last. Apart from the metaphorical curse the Potter boy had brought down upon the school, she had managed to avoid any trouble since she had transferred here in what the Brits called fifth year, rather than sophomore year. When she had moved to England from North Carolina, she had expected a little something more than to be a nobody who sits at the back of the classroom and barely passes classes.

After an awkward meeting in the Headmaster's office, she had been sorted into Slytherin. Despite her pureblood status, no one seemed to care much about her. Most of the older students knew who her family was, and who her father was, but they surprisingly didn't care much. Maybe because she never earned, or lost them any house points. Never raised her hand, never really talked to anyone, and certainly didn't attend any house parties. She was invisible to everyone in that house, and to be honest, that was fine with her. If they didn't care about her, she certainly didn't care about them.

As she boarded the express train that would take her to Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts she couldn't help but sigh. She missed Ilvermorny, the school where she'd spent most of her formative years. She would have loved to stay there forever, but after her mother had died, she'd been shipped off to this shithole. Alright, that was a bit unkind, she thought to herself. The school and scenery were actually quite lovely, the way the castle looked down upon the Black Lake, and the way the trees seemed to come to life with the blossoms every spring. But it was the people and the teachers that were the real problem. Most, if not all, of her fellow housemates, were ass holes who'd stab their own mothers in the back if it meant rising to power.

Hufflepuffs, on the other hand, were overtly nice, to the point it was really rather annoying. Ravenclaws were stuck up, know-it-alls who always had their heads in a book and were always the first to raise their hand in class. Half the time before the teacher even finished the damn question. And don't even get her started on Gryffindors. Talk about obnoxious. Every single one of them were loud, foolhardy, and reckless. They had a knack for getting in trouble, especially that Potter boy and his friends. The Golden Trio as they had been nicknames. Pft. And because they were Dumbledore's favourites they got away with practically everything. She sighed and travelled to very back of the train in hopes of finding an empty compartment. Although it was quite stuffed, she finally managed to find a carriage void of people. She plopped down on the seat and let out a sigh of relief. Finally. As she pulled out her newest purchase from her favourite author, KJ Fowling, and opened up to her bookmark. She could relax, lie back and not have to worry about any nonscen-

 **BANG!** She jumped as the two infamous red-headed twins from Gryffindor slammed into her place of solitude, laughing their asses off, and disturbing her slice of peace. She was just about to demand what they were doing when a loud explosion went off, and a sickly sweet scent crept through the room. They peeked their heads out the door before shutting the door once again. Grinning madly, they turned to each other, and high fived.

"Wicked!" They cried in unison. Odile cleared her throat loudly, causing the boys to jump and turn back towards her, eyes widening.

"Do you mind? I was trying to read before you idiots decided to interrupt my peace and quiet. Why don't you and your annoying asses just go out that door back to where you came from?" They exchanged shocked glances before turning back to the dark haired girl.

"You're American?"

"Wow, how observant Weasley. You deserve a medal." She replied sarcastically. The twin on the right opened his mouth to say something before the other cut across him.

"How do you know us?"

"How do you think?" She replied to his question with an obvious tone of voice.

"Are you a foreign exchange student?" They both asked in unison once more.

"You know it's so creepy when y'all do that. And no, I'm not an exchange student. For Merlin's sake, we've been in the same classes for three years." They both exchanged surprised looks before turning back to her once more.

"Sorry love-"

"-But we don't recognise you at all. Do you mind-"

"-Telling us your name once more?" Fred finished.

"Fine. As long as you stop doing... well whatever that thing you're doing is." They both crossed their fingers over their hearts and nodded. She sighed before continuing.

"I'm Odile. Odile-"

"Like the Black Swan in the ballet Swan Lake?" One of the twins blurted out. She tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, but... how did you know that?" He flushed before looking away causing his twin to burst into a cheery belly laugh. She huffed once more, before opening her book back open.

"There we've met. Now, I'm as thrilled as I am we've had a chance to talk," she said dryly, "If you two don't mind, I'd like to finish my book. I'm sure you can find other things and people to amuse yourselves with. Get out." They looked slightly taken aback, but nodded. They turned to go, but one of the twins turned around.

"I'm George by the way." She glanced at him then went back to her book.

"Nice try Fred." She replied without looking up. He stumbled at hearing her reply.

"How did-"

"You're wearing a sweater with an F on the front. It isn't rocket science." He felt his ears burning and roughly pushed his snickering twin out in front of him. She snuggled down into the seat breathing softly. Finally. No interruptions. Just plain silence and peace.

* * *

"Alone once again I see Ms. Reisinger." She heard a cheery voice commented. She looked round to see the Herbology teacher beaming down at her. They actually got on pretty well. She was one of the few Slytherins that actually behaved in class, and she was one of the few teachers Odile didn't hate. She didn't think her class was particularly good, but she was nice enough.

"You know I wouldn't have it any other way Ma'am. How are the plants coming along this year?"

"Ooh, quite nicely my dear. You should really come see how well the fanged geranium is growing!" Professour Sprout with a peppy tone, bouncing on her toes slightly.

"As nice as that sounds, you'll have to excuse me but, I've got a carriage to catch. Have a nice night." Sprout nodded reluctantly at the young girl before smiling brightly and turning back to the firsties. She wished that the pleasant girl had some friends, somebody she could rely on other than her cat, Tchaikovsky. She knew about the girl's family and her past, but really though, had she just applied herself, her school years could have been so much happier. Those thoughts were brushed away though as one first year came a little too close to the edge of the lake.

The self-pulling carriage rides were always uncomfortable for Odile for many reasons. Particularly, because she was one of the few who could see that they were not truly self-pulling, but that they were driven by Threastrals. Skeletal creatures that could only be seen by those who'd witnessed Death's shadow crossing another's face. Shaking those thoughts away, she entered the last carriage available. It was a rather steamy night despite it being Autumn in Scotland, so she prepared herself by putting her robes onto the seat, unbuttoning her blouse slightly too low, and hiking her skirt up a bit. After all, no one ever joined her carriage ride due to the fact she always tried to catch the last one, and no teachers were around until she would reach the gate. She was perfectly alone. So imagine her surprise when a redheaded face popped into her transport, loosening his tie and cursing his brother for taking up all the space in the carriage before him. It wasn't until he looked up and found the incredibly awkward position that his traveling companion seemed to be in that he reacted.

"Sorry, sorry!" He cried covering his eyes as she struggled to get her clothes back in place.

"Um- you can look now. I'm-uh- decent." He uncovered his eyes slowly to see her clothes back in the proper spot. It felt incredibly awkward as he settled into his spot opposite her, their faces each flaming and both avoiding eye contact.

"So... Fancy meeting you here."

"Yes, Fred. It's not as if we go to the same school or anything," She replied rolling her eyes, still annoyed and embarrassed by the incident that had occurred just a second ago. She then chuckled sarcastically, "Seriously dude, I know Gryffindors aren't known for their brains, but I thought there'd at least be a little something up there." He sent her a slightly dirty look before checking out her tie.

"Ah, Slytherin. Makes sense now." He snarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She bristled.

"Well, it just makes sense why you've been acting like a moody bitch the whole time we've known each other." He replied with a snarl.

"Excuse me?!"

"Sorry, it's just how you've come off. You were flat out rude to my brother and I earlier and now you're taking the piss out of my house. What else am I supposed to think?" He explained, waving his hand in blase fashion.

"You shouldn't judge people by their house asshole!"

"Right, that's bloody laugh coming from you!"

"I-"

"And besides, at least I didn't sit in a carriage like a bloody siren. Seriously, why didn't you have any clothes on?"

"I did! It's not my fault it's hot! And besides, no one ever gets on the same carriage as me! Don't be so damn judgemental, you dick!" She fumed, getting right in his face. She had expected him to retreat backwards, but instead he leant forwards so they were inches away from each other.

"I'm judgemental? Me? At least I'm not rude to everyone I meet!"

"Well, at least I don't interrupt people who are merely trying to have some peace and quiet!"

"Well I-"

"If you two are quite done, I'd rather like to get on to the feast as I'm sure you two would as well." They both balked at the sight of Professor Flitwick tapping his foot at the entrance of the gate. They hadn't even realised they'd arrived at the school, having been so caught up in their argument. Odile was the first to snap to attention by letting out an annoyed breath and quickly exiting the carriage. She went to brush past the teacher before he stopped her with an eyebrow.

"Ms. Reisinger, I would suggest you fix your clothing before you enter our hallowed halls." She glanced down to see the buttons on her blouse were not all in place. She quickly turned away to fix them, catching the slight smirk on Weasley's face as he tightened his tie before she turned back. Ooo, he thought he'd won the argument. Not by a long shot.

She gathered what was left of her dignity, nodded to her teacher briskly, and made the long walk to the castle.

 **A/N- Hey guys, welcome to this story. If you've never read any of my work before, hi I'm Ellie. Nice to meet ya. So, I wrote a story in the Potter universe when I was younger, and it was an utter shit show. So now I'm older I decided to give it another shot. And I actually wrote all the chapters out in advance, so updates should be pretty regular. Probably every Monday and Friday.**

 **A little information, I'm a bigger lover of the books and the movies, so characteristics of both appear. That means Peeves y'all. I got your backs. Anywho, hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you have any thoughts on the chapter. I'd love to hear from y'all!**

 **EDIT- HEY Y'ALL IF YOU'RE REREADING THIS AND IT SEEMS DIFFERENT, IT'S CAUSE I'M EDITING IT! It was kind shit, so it needs some review! I'll post an update when I'm completely done with the edits, but it's currently 4:42 AM, so I'm going to get some sleep now.**

 **EDITED= 09/15/17**


	2. Chapter 2

The feast went by grudgingly slow, and apart from the interruption of the apparent new ministry appointed teacher it was rather boring. And, although most in her house seemed happy about this change, all she could think about was just how much this woman looked like a toad covered in a nasty shade of pink.

After the final plate food had been cleared away, they were finally released to head to their dorms, the prefects slowly herding the first years towards the looming wooden doors. As she passed through the halls, the red headed twins she recognised as George and Fred, the one she had unfortunately been made to share a carriage ride with, walked past causing her to gave them a downright ugly glare. Fred, on the other hand, just replied with a smirk that both confused and angered her, but also made her cheeks heat up. Seeing the colour in her cheeks rising, his smirk turned into a Cheshire Cat grin making her huff and quickly stalk away from him.

"What was that about Gred?" His brother asked bumping shoulders with he himself. Odile had long since disappeared from his sight, but he still stared at the spot where she had once stood.

"I believe it was the start of a beautiful prankship Forge." He replied, making his brother smile.

* * *

"Ugh, did you see Potter? Flouncing around as if he owns the place. Well, not this year. Everyone knows he's gone mad and father says Professor Umbridge is going to do something about Dumbledore and him. And everyone can see that Potter is just-" Draco blathered on. She had long since tuned him out. But honestly, she thought, he acts like he's in love with the Potter boy.

"Excuse me?" Odile glanced up to see the whole common room was staring at her. Oh shit, had she said that out loud?

"Um... sorry."

"No, repeat yourself." She sighed, shut her book, and looked him straight in the eyes. If that little boy was going to talk to him in **that** tone of voice, he was going to get what was coming to him.

"Well, quite honestly Draco, you act like you're in love with the guy by the way you talk about him. It's always Potter this and Potter that. I mean, even you got to admit, you are kinda obsessive. Kinda surprising given your "hate" for all things Potter. If that's what you want to call it anyway." She answered bluntly. Looking into his eyes she could see the fire building in there. She merely stared back at him an aloof expression on her face.

"Who. The. Hell. Are. You?" She smirked, preparing to tear his daddy's boy attitude down.

"Odile Reisinger, great great granddaughter of the grand Julius Reisinger, one of the most powerful pure-blooded wizards to ever live. He revolutionised the dance world by originally choreographing the ballet Swan Lake. And my great great grandmother was the inspiration behind the ballet, given the fact she was one of the first most successful registered animangi. Oh, and one more tiny detail, my father happens to be your father's boss. Quite honestly, the question is, how **don't** you know who the hell I am?" He blinked several times as the girl's devilish smile grew at his dumbfounded expression.

"I-well," he stuttered red in the face, trying to collect his thoughts.

"And, although it's been lovely talking to you Draco, I'm afraid this conversation has gone on too long for my tastes. I wish you adieu." She inclined her head slightly before grabbing her book and heading towards her dormitory. The whole room watched her go, hips swaying ever so slightly in a display of dominance and confidence.

"Who was that American beauty?" Blaise asked in wonder before he got smacked in the arm by Draco. Pansy snarled at the girl's retreating back.

"Don't worry Drakey, we'll make her life a living hell."

* * *

As Odile sat at the table for breakfast that morning, she couldn't help but notice the stares she was receiving from her fellow housemates. Having been so used to living a life of anonymity, she felt rather uncomfortable at the attention she was receiving. She shifted slightly in her seat, before grabbing some oatmeal, sorry porridge, from the bowl sitting in front of her. Oh, what she wouldn't do for a bowl of grits and home fries right about now. Maybe some good ole' Roscoe's chicken and waffles. And seriously, some actual bacon, crispy and all. Although this British food wasn't horrible, she missed sweet tea, and sweet potatoes, and most of all, collared greens and tater tots. The food was always so lacking in fatty goodness. And Yorkshire puddings just couldn't compare to the hush puppies and Texas toast that came with ribs at the 4th of July barbeque. That was a point. No 4th of July, no Labour Day weekend, no goddamn Thanksgiving. How did the Brits live without pumpkin pie? She was seriously considering apparating to America just to get some Waffle House or IHop.

She was so deep in thought, she hadn't noticed the two people sneaking up from behind her. She stiffened as she felt two arms wrap around her shoulders on either side.

"Good morning-"

"Black Swan." She groaned, recognising the voices of the red headed troublemakers. She gave them a withering look, and they replied with smiles that were just a bit too innocent. She shrugged off their arms, ignoring the glares from fellow Slytherins being sent her way.

"What have I said about doing that? Besides, why are you at the Slytherin table? Don't you have better things to do?" They gasped, over-dramatic tones in their voices.

"What, don't you want to spend time with us?"

"Not particularly George." She replied with an eye-roll, as she continued to put brown sugar on her oats.

"Hah, jokes on you, I'm Fred."

"No, you're not. Fred's hair colour is a slightly different hue, and his nose is a little more prominent," George's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, wondering how she knew all of that, "Nice try though. Anyway, could you please leave? I've got a Potions test to study for." They stared at her in confusion, before shrugging their shoulders and getting up to walk away. However, before they left, George slipped an exploding bean in her breakfast while Fred distracted her by twirling a strand of her hair in his fingers. Odile scowled at him, and smacked his hand away, making him snigger. They meandered away, as to not seem suspicious, but awaited the girlish scream that would follow their prank. When they heard a strangled cry come from behind them, they spun around, shocked to see a fifth year covered head to toe in the sticky breakfast food. Upon hearing a slight cough, they looked to the left to see Odile sauntering away, hips swinging, but not before giving them an innocent smile that contrasted greatly with the devilish look in her fern eyes. Fred whistled lowly, watching her strut towards the exit.

"I hate to see her leave, but I love to watch her walk away."

"Freddie, you're too easy."

"What do you mean Georgie?"

"Huh, you really can't see it. Well, I'll make you a bet. I bet you ten galleons you can't get her to fall for you before you fall for her."

"Oh mate. It is on Georgie." Fred said to his brother a large smile gracing his face. His brother nodded, a similar impish smile spreading across hi mouth.

 **A/N- Is it truly a rom-com without a bet? Also, yes, I made Odile a big deal, except like, I also didn't. I also I just kinda wanted to mention something. I'm British-American. I live in Georgia (very much the South) but because my mother is English I spent a lot of my childhood in England so some English spellings may be used. Soz.**

 **Aaaaand, I must admit a little white lie. Although it's true that Julius Reisinger did originally choreograph Swan Lake, his was a bit of a flop. The version you're most likely to see today is by the genius that was Marius Petipa, so yup. But it's still a fun fact. I'm a huge ballet nerd, sorry, blame my mother.**

 **ALSO, THANK YOU TO THE GUEST REVIEWER**

 **THANKS TO demisses AND waterfall66631 AND Enigmaticity FOR FAVOURITING.**

 **THANKS TO Enigmaticity AND MadHattier AND Random2Friends AND demisses AND mjcameron AND waterfall66631 FOR F** **OLLOWING THE STORY!**

 **OK LAST THING! Update schedule will be Monday, Wednesday, and Friday!**

 **EDITED= 09/12/17**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except Odile. Btw, language warning. Odile has a potty mouth. ...Alright, maybe I'm the one with the potty mouth, but oh well.**

"Wands away, please. Now, although this is your last year for most of you, it is imperative that you work hard, and pay attention. We must prepare for you for both your NEWTS and for the real world. So, if you would please take out your required reading and read chapters 1-4, you'll be answering the questions at the end of the chapter." Odile groaned at the woman's idea of class. God, even Snape would be better at this. Never mind, she thought with a shiver. Snape would be probably the same level as her, just with less pink, and greasier hair. In fact, from what she had gathered from her classmates when he had covered the class once, he was as evil as they come. She wasn't really paying attention until she felt her spidey senses tingling and dropped her head to avoid the paper plane that had been aimed at her. Alright, she didn't actually have spidey senses, she wasn't Peter Parker after all. However, she could see her reflection in the window and managed to catch sight of the object in time. Unfortunately, she hadn't intended to hit the larger girl in front of her. She quickly diverted her eyes to the book in front of her.

"Who did that?" The girl grounded out angrily. She looked up innocently as if she hadn't been the perpetrator at all, which in all fairness, she really hadn't been. Just the victim, or well, the intended victim. Odile looked around as if to find the culprit and noticed the slightly snickering Weasleys. She stuck her thumb behind her, gesturing to the twins.

"Probably them." The girl shot them a death glare and then the universal sign of "I'm-going-to-kill-you-slowly-and-bloodily". They gulped slightly before breaking out in bright smiles once had turned back around. She saw Fred seeking out her eyes, and when they connected she couldn't help but stare for a moment at his rich chocolate eyes before flicking him the bird, causing him to chuckle. She turned around to get back to work, but as she began to answer the questions, she got clearly annoyed at her left handiness getting in the way of her work. It wasn't an uncommon grievance, given that her hand constantly kept smearing the ink. She set down the quill and sighed. Really, had Hogwarts never heard of ballpoint pens? Well, probably not given the fact they had obviously never heard of heaters or air conditioning.

"I'm so fucking done with this shit. Why the hell can't this damn school learn that this is the 20th century?" She muttered in what she thought was a quiet whisper. In fact, she was so annoyed she almost didn't hear the little hem-hem that alerted her to the fact that Umbridge was looking straight at her.

"Excuse me Miss...?" She looked around for a second before realising that yes, that comment had been meant for her. She cleared her throat before meeting the woman's eyes, with the utmost respect, just like her momma had always taught her to.

"Reisinger ma'am. Odile Reisinger." She replied, her southern accent ringing out strong and true, causing the class to look at her. Jesus, she thought, apparently no one is allowed to come from a different country in this school. And, just as a side note, she had been at this school for three years now, why were people suddenly noticing who she was? True, she didn't talk much, but seriously. She wasn't just some background Slytherin. Well... ok maybe she was, but still. Sometimes Hogwarts students were damn rude.

"Well Ms. Reisinger, I'm afraid that I do not accept that type of language in my class. You will see me after dinner this week for detention. Do you understand?" She groaned under her breath, trying not to give the Umbitch any more ammo than she already had. She nodded respectfully and returned her eyes to the paper.

"Ms. Reisinger, I expect an answer when I talk to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." She ground out before turning back to the parchment. She was attempting to calm her anger, when she heard someone clear their throat loudly. As she glanced back at the boys, she noticed the devious smiles etched on their faces. She groaned and turned back to the front. So much for keeping out of trouble this year.

* * *

"Did you hear Harry Potter got in trouble today?"

"No. What for?"

"He told Umbridge that You-Know-Who is back. Even dragged poor Cedric into it." There was an offended gasp from the other person who sat across from her, but Odile really wasn't listening anymore. It wasn't like she didn't care about the subject, she was just tired of hearing about it. Potter had been the non-stop talk of the school since he was a first year, and ever since she came here it was all she heard about. She'd been interested at first, but honestly, it just bored her now. Today, however, it was pissing her off, given that for once she was trying to do a Potions essay that wasn't half-assed. She tried to remain calm but the chattering of the fourth year Hufflepuffs finally proved to be too much.

"If you talk one more time I will personally get out of this seat and skin you alive." She hissed with as much venom in her voice as possible. The two girls yelped in surprise before quickly collecting their books and rushing out of the library. She smirked slightly and leant back in her chair. Being a Slytherin did have its perks she supposed.

"Well, that's not very nice is it? To pick on itty bitty fourth years. Tut tut." She spun around to see one of those damn twins standing in front of her once again.

"Ugh, don't you have something better to do with your life than annoy me? Just go somewhere else."

"No, I've come to see you." He replied slinkily. She rolled her eyes and leant forward to continue working on her essay.

"Seriously, just go away Weasley." He gasped dramatically at her bitter tone and put his hand over his chest.

"How are you going deny our love, my sweet? My dearest, I will never leave you!" He cried, too loudly for her comfort causing most of the students around her to stare at the pair and Ms. Pince to growl at them.

"Fine, fine! Just sit down and shut up." She half whispered, half shouted. He grinned at sat down next to her, sideways on the chair so he could face her.

"Now, was that so hard?"

"For Merlin's sakes Weasley, what is wrong with you? Nevermind, don't answer that." She then cast an eye around looking out for why he would be annoying her then stopped. She turned back to him with an eyebrow cocked.

"Where's your other half?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Weasley, if this is some kind of prank, I swear, I will destroy you." She then froze as he reached out his hand and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Would I ever prank you?" he asked, voice slightly husky. She stared into his eyes, a bit mesmerised, before coming to her senses and knocking his hand aside.

"Yes. Now, get away from me Weasley. I've got an essay to write and I don't need you to distract me." He smirked at her slightly shaken up voice.

"So you admit that I'm a distraction to you?" She flushed and stuttered a bit causing his smirk to widen. Seeing this she cleared her throat, grabbed her bags, and stalked out. But as she exited, she missed the widening grin on his face, and the strand of hair dangling from his grasp, knowing he had her right where he wanted her.

* * *

When she arrived back in the dungeons, she hurried up to her dormitory, not particularly wanting to interact with anyone. Before she could make it to the safety of her room however, she was stopped by a fifth-year girl, arms folded across her chest, blocking the staircase. She tried to step around her, but the girl simply blocked her path again. After almost a minute of trying to push past her, she finally threw her hands up in exasperation and glared at the girl.

"What?"

"You and I? We've got a problem." The girl said while scowling.

"Yeah, well can the problem wait until tomorrow? I've got a Charms test in the morning, and I'd actually like to be awake for it. Now, scooch." She tried to move past her but the girl stayed stubbornly in her way. Odile groaned and dragged her hands down her face. She really didn't want nor need this tonight.

"Fine little girl, what do you want?" The girl bristled at that and put her hands on her hips.

"First of all, I'm no little girl. I'm Pansy Parkinson. And secondly, you insulted Draco last night, so you need to apologise to him!"

"Look, sorry for "insulting" your precious boyfriend, but I really don't have time for this, so if you'll please make yourself scarce-" she gave a shoo-ing gesture but once more, the girl did not budge. Now Odile was annoyed.

"Listen, kid, if you know what's good for you, you'll get the hell out of my way. Ok?" She growled, walking close to the girl. The younger had to look up, the older of the two being nearly a foot taller than her. She gulped slightly and did her best not to pull away in fear.

"Yo- You don't scare me." She said, cursing herself for the slight tremble in her voice. She felt even worse when an evil smirk crossed Odile's face.

"Don't I? I'm older and stronger than you. More advanced in spell work, and better at what I do. And if you don't move soon, I'll show you what we do to stubborn bulls up in North Carolina." She said, voice harsh. True, she was lying, bull riding was up in Texas, but the annoying child didn't have to know that. Besides, she had ridden a mechanical bull once, and had handled it pretty well. The girl must have finally decided that this was a lost battle, because she moved to hurry past her, but not before turning around.

"You'll regret this." She spewed before turning to go to the fifth year's dorms. Odile rubbed her face before continuing to her dorm. Odile groaned at the time on her clock and rubbed her eyes even rougher. I'm sure I will, she thought.

 **A/N- Dun, dun, dun. Heehee, so a pinch of flirting because Frodile (?) is my life. Frodile sounds like a Pokemon tbh. And I got to include badass Odile, because she is my love.**

 **THANK YOU TO Eye of tiger wing of angel AND it'ssparrow FOR FAVOURITING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO Kowzgomoo911 AND XOXMaximumcullenXOX AND AnthonyRamosIsLove AND it'ssparrow FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO Enigmaticity AND syed AND LittleMissPriss210501 FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!**

 **EDITED= 09/12/17**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but Odile and my crap writing. ENJOY!**

After a particularly restless night, all Odile wanted to do was sleep. She finally decided that she would get breakfast, then fake ill to get out of going to Charms and Transfiguration. Besides, she could always re-take that test some other time, at least if she got an excuse from Madame Pomfrey. Huffing, she pushed back the covers and got dressed in the faint light coming from the window. She usually awoke before anyone else, which usually gave her ample shower time and gave her a bit of time to herself. She decided to forgo her usual beauty routine, deciding if she was going pull off being ill, she'd have to look as sick as possible. So with that in mind, she crept out of her room and headed down to the breakfast hall. Unfortunately, she didn't make it at her usual time, given the damn changing steps. She swore, no matter how long she'd been in the school, she'd never get used to those damned moving staircases. By the time she'd made it to the Great Hall, breakfast was in full swing. Head ducked, she hurried over to her usual place at the table. As she pulled some eggs and sausage onto her plate, she heard snickers coming from her classmates. She looked up to see her housemates surrounding her staring at her head and laughing. She furrowed her brow, but continued eating, until she noticed that the snickering was becoming louder. Finally, she threw down her fork and turned to the girl closest to her and glared at her.

"What the hell is so funny?" She snarled. The girl gulped but kept a brave face as she pointed to her head.

"Your, um… hair." Odile slowly reached up to look at the strands of hair in her hands to see no longer her dark brunette locks but instead, her hair had turned white blonde. She stared at the lock of hair in dull shock before she noticed her hands were shaking. Not in embarrassment or weakness, just pure anger. She stood up suddenly, causing those around her to stop and watch her. Since her confrontation with Patsy or whatever her name was last night, people had been chatting about her temper. She always knew she'd had a short fuse, but people just kept testing her. Trying to control her breathing she walked over to where Patsy-whatever her face was sitting and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl looked up and burst into laughter. Odile, however, was not amused.

"What. Did. You. Do?" she grounded out, voice strained from the attempt to not punch the girl in the face. The girl simply ignored her, doubling over in laughter. She quickly stopped as Odile's hand shot out and grabbed a fist full her shirt dragging her up until she was face to face with the older girl, feet almost off the floor. Pansy wrapped her hands around Odile's arm, but it did nothing to get the girl to release the death grip she had on her.

"I'll ask you again. **What did you do**?" She said in a deadly calm whisper.

"No-Nothing! I swear! I didn't do anything!"

"Are you sure? Because you sure were talking big last night. Saying how'd you make me pay. Saying how I'd regret messing with **you** ," she leant in even closer, close enough that Pansy could see herself reflected in the girl's pupils, "But trust me, kid, you're going to regret messing with **me**." Pansy squirmed, trying to escape the tight hold Odile had on her.

"Now, now Black Swan. What did I say about picking on the little ones? Not nice." She released her hold on the girl causing Pansy to scramble away from her and closer to the Italian boy next to her. She spun around to face the redhead behind her.

"You." She spat.

"Me!" He replied grinning.

"I should have fucking known. What the fuck is wrong with you?! You think you're funny? Maybe it'll be less funny if I rearrange your face." She fumed, advancing on him, rolling up her sleeves. He fingered his wand as he backed up from her. He was still taller than the girl, but he had learned from Hermione to never underestimate the underdog. The shorter they are, the harder they hit.

"Now, let's not be hasty." He replied licking his lips and began to pull out his wand. However, whatever jinx he had been expecting had not come. The retaliation had come in the form of a strong fist to the face, knocking him to the ground. He slowly sat up. clutching his face with his head spinning, and stared at the fuming girl in front of him. She straddled him, and grabbed his shirt, and pulled him up to her face.

"You're about to learn how we deal with idiots who cross us in the South." Before she could continue beating his perfect freckled face in, she felt her body freeze, and heard the most aggravating voice in existence from behind her. She was levitated off of Fred and spun around to see the Umbitch standing behind her.

"Hem hem. You do know fighting is strictly forbidden by the rules. You're lucky I don't expel you. However, as that power still remains with the Headmaster, you shall receive detention. 9 o'clock. Both of you. For two weeks. And this doesn't include the detentions you already have Ms. Reisinger. Or you, Mr. Weasley. That will be all." She then strutted out, heels clicking loudly on the stone floors. It was at this moment that Odile realised the room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Oh, that, and all eyes were on her. She growled and quickly pushed past the boy, before she stalked out the room, leaving a roomful of people to erupt into rumours and whispers. And a table full of teachers in various emotional states, from anger to worry. And one particular headmaster in a state of intrigue. He should definitely keep an eye on those two. Who knows what kind of trouble they could get up to?

* * *

Ok, maybe she had overreacted slightly. She'd admit that. Truthfully though, her hair was the only thing she had left to remind her of her mother. Everyone who knew her mum always told her that. 'You have your momma's hair' was a phrase often repeated throughout her life. So maybe she had overreacted, but really, he had overstepped. You can only push a person so far before they snap. It was also true that Fred had no knowledge of why her hair meant so much to her, but Odile didn't care much about that. She could be almost as impulsive as a Gryffindor when she was mad enough, and boy had she been pissed.

As she stomped up the stairs to Umbridge's office she noticed two Hufflepuffs coming towards her and then turning right back and hurrying down the way they'd came. It had been a couple of days since the whole incident, and her hair was still damn white, but it seemed she had earned some street cred from the whole debacle. No one wanted to cross her path, and she was perfectly ok with that. Of course she was. No problem whatsoever. She sighed as she saw a painting whispering to another. She almost felt like crying. She just wanted to be home. Home with her family and her friends and… well just home. No drama. No twins. No looming threat of the Ministry taking over. Just back in the place of moonshine and fly fishing. She was knocked out of these thoughts as she arrived at a pink door.

 _Must be the place_ , she thought. No one else would be this gaudy. _Unless Snape decided to get a redecorater_ , she thought with a chuckle. She took a deep breath before she opened the door, knocking as she entered. The woman looked up and smiled brightly.

"You're finally here Ms. Reisinger. 5 points from Slytherin for being late." Odile stared at her as if she'd grown two heads. She gave a glance toward to kitty clock on the wall to see them time. It was exactly 9:01.

"I'm a minute late!" She spluttered but Umbridge just held a small, pudgy hand up.

"Do you want to make it 10?" Odile gritted her teeth but simply flopped down at a desk behind her. The woman smiled a grizzly, no teeth grin.

"Excellent. Now I'm afraid you and Mr. Potter will have to share a session today, as I am terribly busy." _Busy with what? Your obsession with hideous decorative plates and fabrics, or just facing the fact you can't get laid,_ Odile thought darkly.

"Hem-hem. It seems you and Mr. Potter here seem to have terrible tempers. In these sessions, we will work to correct that." She looked over to the messy-haired, bespectacled boy next to her who was giving her a glare. Whatever. Just another dumbass Gryffindor. He may be The-Boy-Who-Lived, but that didn't change the fact he was still just some kid who had anger issues. Though to be fair, she wasn't much better.

"Now you two are going to be doing some lines for me today." They reached for their quills but she stopped them.

"No, not with your quills. You're going to be using a rather special one of mine." She then handed them both a quill each, topped with a midnight black feather.

"Now, Ms. Reisinger, I would like you to write, _I must not disrespect the rules_. And Mr. Potter, you'll be writing, _I must not tell lies_."

"How many times?" Harry growled out, clenching his fists so tight his knuckles were turning white. _Damn, boy does need anger management,_ Odile thought to herself. She'd never actually observed the boy up close. He was different from all the stories she'd heard. Pale, skinny, and lanky. Just a regular pubescent teen. What made him so interesting to everyone in the damn school then? Apart from the fact, he had defeated one of the most powerful dark wizards of all time. ...That could be it.

"Let's just say, for as it takes for the message to sink in." She answered with that disturbing smile of hers. The two students exchanged looks before Harry turned to the woman.

"You haven't given us any ink."

"Oh, you won't need any ink." She replied turning away from them. They glanced at each other once more before turning to their papers. Sighing she started to begin to write out her lines in her usual cursive handwriting. She shuddered as she noticed the colour of the ink was a dark red. Everyone knew you weren't supposed to write with red ink. Basic school knowledge that Umbridge had obviously missed. As she kept writing she felt a burning sensation on the back of her hand. She kept trying to plough through the pain, but it just kept getting worse. She massaged her hand and practically yelped when she felt a cut there. She heard Harry hiss in pain and look down at his own hand. She followed his lead and noticed that in disgustingly red, bleeding letters of her own handwriting sat the words, _I must not disrespect the rules_.

She wanted to yell at the woman, punch her toady little face in. But that would do no good. This battle would not be won by fists and spells, rather by intelligence and a lot of deviance. But how does one come by such a thing? She simply resorted to glaring at the smirking woman, before turning back to her paper. As the clock ticked on, the pain in her hand became worse and worse, until finally Umbridge cleared her throat.

"Well, I believe that's enough for tonight." _Thank the founders_ , she thought to herself as she collected her bags and hurried towards the door.

"Ahem. Come here before you go." The Umbitch said, beckoning them to her desk.

"Hands." She said simply, and they held out their pained hands toward the toad of a woman. She grabbed each hand in the grubby little ones of her own, looking them over before making a little tutting sound.

"It seems the message hasn't quite sunken in yet. I suppose we'll have to try next lesson. Good night." She said in that sickly sweet voice of hers. Odile nodded stiffly and forced herself not to run out the room. After she'd escaped she finally released the single tear she'd been holding in from at the pain that had been throbbing in her hand, before quickly brushing it away. Crying was for the weak, and if there was one thing Odile Reisinger was not, it was weak. As she saw Harry exit with her, they once again shared looks and nodded as if to say _I won't tell if you don't_. With that, she turned away from the boy and began to walk. That was all she needed to do. Don't get involved. She had nothing to do with the great Harry Potter, aside from the fact they had just shared a torture session. Se owed him nothing. Don't say anything. Don't-

"Harry." She called to the boy who'd been walking away in the opposite direction. He turned in surprise at the sound of his name being called. Odile scratched the back of her head and tried to avoid his eyes.

"Um… your Granger friend probably already knows this, but um- well, murtlap essence is good for these kind of injuries. Well, like cuts and slices and- look you get it. The house elves should be able to attain some for you. Just um, some advice." Harry watched her with a mix of wariness and curiosity on his face. This was the girl who had punched Fred so hard in the face, she'd broken his nose? Of course she was, he'd seen it himself. So why was she acting so nice to him?

"Uh… thanks." She nodded jerkily before turning on her heel and stalking back towards the dungeons. _Huh_ , he thought, _what kind of person can be so terrifying one second, and be so nice the next_? Weird.

 **A/N: Ahhh, this was probably one of my favourite scenes to write. And it only gets better from here. At least in my eyes. But then again, I'm a little biased. I love Odile's temper, because she gets it from me. Ahhh, I remember my first time punching someone in the face. Seems so long ago now *wipes tear from eye*. ANYHOOOO, THANKS FOR READING!**

 **Also side note, I forgot to mention my thinking behind this whole prank. So my image for Odile in my head was Emilia Clark. Which is how I see her, BUT YOU GUYS IMAGINE HER ANYWAY YOU WANT! Anyway, as Emilia also plays Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons (you got to include all titles y'all) the blonde hair theme just had to play in.**

 **THANK YOU TO kAsS3695 AND Shikaku Ryoko AND Zombiesunshineyura FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO Chelsea always AND Zombiesunshineyura FOR FAVOURITING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO Chelsea always FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW**

 **EDITED= 09/12/17**


	5. Chapter 5

I **own nothing except Odile and my crap writing.**

She furiously rubbed at her hair with shampoo, trying desperately to remove the colour. No such luck. It had practically been a month now, and since she'd finally finished her "punishments" with Umbridge, and she thought she'd finally have more time to focus on getting the frickin' colour out her hair. Hah. She thought. And she had definitely thought wrong. This damn colour wasn't going anywhere.

She groaned and smacked her head against the shower's wall. This year was turning to a total shit show, and it was all those damned Weasley's fault. Fred and his stupid freckles, and his stupid hair. Gah, she hated him and his stupid perfect face! And George. Both of them. She hated both of them. She sighed when she noticed the water becoming lukewarm. Turning off the taps, she leant over and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body. She padded over to the mirrors and stared at herself. God, this colour did nothing for her complexion. If she was pale before, she was practically a ghost now. She flopped head down, but knew there was only one thing left to do. She had to go to the source. But how? No Gryffindor would let her near their precious twins, and she had eyes constantly watching her, just waiting for her to go crazy and beat a first year to death or something. Honestly, it was just one punch. These kids needed to come down to Ilvermorny sometime. They'd learn not every fight can be won with spells. Sometimes you just got to punch a bitch. Simple as that. She tried to come up with another plan, but knew the only way to get word to Fred was to send an owl, with a disguised letter.

Once she'd finished up in the shower she changed into her regular sleep clothes, a pair of loose jogging pants and a spaghetti strap top. She didn't wear a nightgown like the rest of the girls in her dorm. After all, it was the 1990's, not the 1900's. Typical, of them though. Can't be normal, have to be so damn over the top. Like, you're already at a magic school which is located in a castle. You can tone it down a bit.

Silently, she slipped out of the common room, then began to sneak up the steps to the owlery. Once up there, she located her own personal owl. He was a beautiful Andaman Masked Owl, an attempt by her Uncle John to cheer her up after her mother's passing. She'd never get over her mother's death, but still, she'd gotten Bourbon out of it. She was sure her mother was looking down at her with her hands on her hips for choosing that name, but she was being heavily influenced by her uncles that took her in before her father came to take her away from her whole life. She really should visit them soon. She shook her head getting rid of those thoughts. She had a job to do.

She quickly wrote her note and stuck it inside an envelope. Here came the hard bit. She'd never been good at the girly stuff, but she tried her best to decorate the outside so it looked like a love letter. Spritzed a bit of perfume, drew a heart, that sort of stuff. She then fed Bourbon a bit of chicken that she smuggled up from dinner, and told him to deliver the message in the morning. She then crept back downstairs, praying to Merlin she wouldn't get caught. She **really** did not want another detention. Her hand couldn't take anymore of that horrible woman's torture quill.

"OOH, what have we here? A student out of bed?" She froze and turned slowly to see the haunting image of Peeves, smiling down at her.

"Ok, I can explain-" She began.

"Naughty naughty. Whatever shall I do with you?" He sniggered evilly.

"Peeves please, I'll give you anything you want." She sighed, a pleading looking on her face.

"What could you possibly give me?" He hummed cruelly, floating around her in a circle.

"I'll send some first years for you to pick on." She tried, slowly making her way down the hall.

"Nice try, but I'm not sure that'll do." She groaned, seeing that negotiations would not do. Then an idea hit her.

"Peeves, do you know what house I'm in?" He stopped and watched her carefully.

"I'm in Slytherin house. And do you know who our house ghost is?" He nodded, suddenly a bit unsure.

"And how do you think the Bloody Baron would feel about you harassing one of his house members?" He stopped, thought for a moment, before sticking his tongue out at her and whizzed away. Taking her chance, she hurried back to the dungeons, not stopping until she was safe in her dorm. She let out a sigh of relief, before mentally patting herself on the back. Who said only Ravenclaws were smart?

############

Fred had been peacefully enjoying his meal when an owl decided to land right in front of him. He blearily blinked his eyes open, staring at the bird in front of him. He also stared at the decorated envelope that could only have come from a girl, at least in his opinion. He supposed it could have been from a bloke, but not any that he knew. Although Michael North did always give him a wink when they passed each other in the halls. He shook his head and turned back to the the letter. George, who'd previously looked worse off than him, given that he was nursing a slight hangover, shot up with a sly smile on his face.

"Who's that from Freddie?"

"I don't know Georgie. Give me a second." He opened the envelope, a pleasant smell wafting from the paper. As he read over the paper his eyebrows seemed to shoot up into his hairline.

"What's up Gred?" Slowly Fred turned behind him to stare at the Slytherin table. George tried to follow his eyes, but he had already turned back around. He wrote a quick reply on the paper before handing the owl a bit of bacon and sending him in his way.

"Fredrick Weasley, are you ignoring me?" Fred sighed and turned back to his brother.

"That's not even my name George. Besides, this is just one thing I'd rather keep quiet, ok? I promise to explain it later." George hesitated but nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine, I trust you." Fred grinned before practically jumping out of his seat.

* * *

Dear Annoying Ass, I mean, Fred,

It has come to my attention that whatever you did to my hair is simply not coming out. What you did is practically permanent. So, I propose a deal. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 1:00 AM tonight. I know you have your ways of not getting caught. I promise this is no hoax. You can even bring your brother for back-up. In return, I'll… owe you a favour. Send your reply as soon as possible.

Yours truly,

Odile Reisinger

(P/S Give Bourbon a bit of meat, or he'll peck you. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree I guess.)

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Fred laughed to himself at the note. He could tell she was restraining herself from being too rude to him, but was having difficulty with it. Although, he thought, it would be an interesting meeting. And he wouldn't need his brother. This was something he could fix on his own. Besides, no matter how much she protested, he could sense a slight crack in her wall whenever he was kind to her. And if there was one thing his mother had taught him, it was how to be nice.

##########

I will see you tonight then. And I can't wait.

All my heart,

Fred Weasley

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Odile blushed slightly at that last line, but tried to keep a straight face. She wasn't some blind giggling schoolgirl. She knew the Weasleys were infamous for trying to hit it off with women, but she refused to fall under his spell. She looked up to meet his eyes and nodded subtly. He grinned widely when he saw the pink flush on her cheeks. Despite what she seemed to think, she was too easy to read. And Merlin, was he ready to win his bet. He had this in the bag.

* * *

"Mate, I'm telling you, I'm winning this bet easily. She'll be all over me in a couple of days. In fact, she already wants to apologise. I mean, come on. She's probably just guilty for "hurting my feelings" so she wants to disguise it with wanting my help. It's textbook George! We prank girl, girl reacts, girl feels bad, girl makes Freddie very happy. She's going to fall for me waaaaay before I'd ever fall for her. And that's fact."

 _What the hell!? This is all just a stupid bet to him? The prank he did? And he thinks I'm going to fall for him_? She thought furiously from her hiding spot. She had followed the Weasley twins silently from the Great Hall to check that no pranks had been planned for tonight. She was no idiot. She knew who the Weasley's were, and sadly, what they were capable of.

"I'm going to fall for him they think? Hoho boy, they've messed with me one too many times," she whispered furiously to herself before a devilish grin overtook her face, "Mess with the bull boys, and you get the horns. Time for revenge. And I know just the spell for it."

 **A/N- Man, you guys are not ready for what's next. HOO BOI, ARE YOU NOT READY. Ok, relax Ellie. Eh hem, anywho, hope you guys enjoyed! I'm sorry this chapter was a little shorter than the last, but I wanted her revenge to have it's own chapter. Odile's Slytherin alter ego is about to show itself.**

 **EDITED- Added a little Peeves scene that really was needed.**

 **THANK YOU TO TheQueen1615 AND Tardis. AND 3Silvia AND NeraBella AND alicia850 AND adrienne24 AND AquaPhantom025 FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY!**

 **THANK YOU TO TheQueen1615 AND rebelforcauses AND AquaPhantom025 AND NeraBella AND Who Cares711 AND RacoonJess FOR FAVOURITING THIS STORY!**

 **THANK YOU TO Llaidy AND Chelsea always FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!**

 **EDITED= 02/08/18**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helllllooo there. So this chapter includes some sensual themes, so if you don't like those, or if you are below the age of thirteen, I don't suggest you read this chapter! Just forewarning you!**

Odile Reisinger grinned to herself. Fred Weasley was about to learn why you didn't mess with a Slytherin. Especially a Slytherin from the South. She took a deep breath before she whispered the incantation.

" _Somnium Diligere_ "

################

"Black Swan? You up here?" Fred called out cockily into the darkness.

"Behind you darling." Fred whipped around to see Odile sitting on a ledge of the Astronomy tower dressed much like she had been the second time they'd met, shirt unbuttoned slightly too low and skirt hiked up her legs, sucking _**torturously**_ slow on a blood pop.

"Uh-uh-uh O-Odile?" He stammered looking her up and down. She grinned before taking the lolly out of her mouth with a loud pop, throwing it somewhere behind her. She hopped off the ledge and advanced towards him, like a tiger stalking its prey. He backed up until he hit a wall, a stammering mess, his face red hot. Odile, on the other hand, seemed completely at ease, ambling towards him, until they were only an inch apart. She pressed her hands to his chest and bit her lip, causing his eyes to roll up to the ceiling.

"Weasley, I have to admit something you," she began, voice hoarse and seductive, her soft hands slowly running down his chest going lower and lower and _lower_ , "I've always found you attractive. And now, I want to act on that attraction… if you don't mind?" He shook his head vigorously. She smirked and knelt down. He moaned loudly as pleasure exploded in waves throughout his body.

"Fred."

"Yeess…"

"Fred!"

"Yes, just like that."

" **FRED**!"

Fred Weasley shot up in bed to see his collection of roommates staring at him, and his brother grinning nastily down at him.

"Had a nice dream, did you?" Fred looked at him in confusion, before following his eyes down to the prominent bulge under his sheets.

"Jesus Christ man! Privacy!" He cried pulling his bed curtains closed, a red flush covering his cheeks.

"It's your fault for waking us all up with your moans. Besides, don't you have a meeting with Odile in 20 minutes? Better not be late mate." Fred shot up at her name, and threw his curtains apart, rushing to put his shoes on. He had decided to leave his clothes on from earlier, saving the time of having to rush in and out of his nightclothes, so it took him no time to exit the room. He grabbed the Marauders map that he'd borrowed from Harry on the way out the door, creeping out as quietly as possible. He knew Filch would be prowling the hallways, and for the first time in his life, getting a detention scared him.

##########

"Odile?" He hissed once he had entered the entrance to the high tower.

"Over here Fred." He whipped around to see the girl wearing a rather loose shirt and some sleeping shorts. He gulped slightly given that dream he'd just had. He quickly avoided her eyes, so that he missed the smirk on her face.

"So- uh- what can I help you with?"

"Well, I need this colour out of my hair. And since you're the one who put it there, you're the one who's going to take it out." He backed up as she approached him, the memory of the dream still fresh in his mind.

"Uhm, su- sure. Just, uh, step back and I will." She looked at him curiously for a second before obliging and taking a step back. He pulled out his wand, concentrating on her head.

" _Colovaria_." He chanted and watched as the white blonde gave way to her natural brunette colour.

"There. All is well. No more punching needed." She rolled her eyes but looked at the strands of her hair and nodded, satisfied.

"How can I ever repay you?" She replied sarcastically but smirked evilly. His eyes went wide as she approached him, caging his body in against the wall. He shivered as she leant up, lips brushing against his ear.

"Did you enjoy your dream, Mr. Weasley?" She mumbled huskily, sending shivers down his spine before he processed what she had said.

"Wait, that was you? You put that dream in my head?" She smirked at him, shrugging her shoulders before turning and walking back to the exit. Before she left however, she turned her head over her shoulder and smiled.

"I hope you weren't too loud. Wouldn't want anyone to know you have steamy dreams about the girl who beat your face in, do we? You might lose your bet. But really, you're not to be blamed. I am irresistible. Good night Freddie." She snarked before closing the door. He stood against the wall, thoughts racing through his head, before he landed on one in particular. Revenge.

* * *

It hadn't taken long to explain what had happened to his brother. The only issue was that his brother could not seem to stop laughing throughout the explanation.

"It's not that funny George." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His brother tried to smother his chuckles, but it was proving to be an impossible task.

"I'm sorry Fred," he said, once he'd finally been able to catch his breath and stop laughing. He wiped at his eyes and turned to look his brother in the eyes, "You just have to admit, it is hilarious. It was a great one up on you." Fred sighed but nodded reluctantly.

"I just want to know how the hell she did it. I mean, what was that spell? How did she get into my mind like that?"

"I don't know Fred, but all I know is you need to get some payback. And I've got the perfect plan."

##########

It had been a few weeks since her epic prank on the Weasley twin, and there still hadn't been any retaliation. Needless to say, Odile was nervous. Sure, she was glad she'd gotten her own back, but she knew that if there was one thing the Weasley's knew how to do, it was payback. She just wanted peace and quiet. As she settled down in an armchair in the common room, she realised that seemed to be her mantra as of late. Peace and quiet. That's all she needed, just peace and-

"Black Swan? What are you doing up so late?" She spun around to see Fred yawning, sleepily running his hand through his hair. He looked older, and she bit her lip as she gave him a good look up and down. He was bare-chested, and she could see his lean, but muscular figure outlined by the light of the candle. He had stubble, the same vibrant orange that flopped down from his head. And though she tried, she couldn't help but notice the way his loose pajama pants fell slightly below his V-line, just the way she liked it.

"Fred, what are you doing in the Slytherin common room?" He quirked his head at her, eyes confused.

"Slytherin com- darling are you feeling alright?" She looked around and realised she was somewhere completely else. It was a house, a little on the quaint side, but still nice. She was lying on an armchair beside a roaring fire. She looked around the room to see black and gold accents against dark walls. It was obviously a well-kept house, with picture frames covering the walls. Some were of her and Fred, and some of them were of a little girl with bright orange hair and a little brunette boy with a dusting of freckles covering his nose.

"Come on sweetheart, I've already put the kids to bed. Finish up your book and then come to bed. I want some husband and wife time, if you know what I mean." He said with a glorious, sexy wink. In shock, she looked down at her finger to see both a diamond encrusted engagement ring and silver wedding band. When did she get married? She was pretty sure she'd have remembered that.

"Yeah, uh just a minute."

"Well, don't make me way too long gorgeous. I'm ravenous, and not for food." He joked with another wink, his voice still gravely from what she guessed was a power nap after putting their children to bed. Wait, what? This wasn't right. But Merlin, it felt good. Like all the weight was lifted from her shoulders. Like she could ignore the fact her Mom was dead, and her Father ignored her for most of her life. Like she hadn't been invisible for most of her high school career. She could just forget that the only people who cared about her lived on a different continent. Everything was okay, as long as she had-

"Fred." She cried quietly, jerking up in bed. Her roommates were still fast asleep in their shared room. She put her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes. God, they must have figured out the spell that she had used to implant that dream in Fred's head, and used it on her. Dammit. And things were going so well too.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed! So yes, this chapter was on the risqué side, I apologise, BUT OH MY GOD FRODILE GIVES ME LIFE. I am such a fangirl... I need to stop.**

 **Just to let you guys know , she will get her own back on George eventually. Right now, she just wanted to humiliate Fred, in the same way, she felt he humiliated her. By turning his emotions and feelings into a joke. It doesn't sound like much of a punishment, but it's more of a mind game.**

 **And btw, as a Georgia peach myself, we really do have a thing about how you shouldn't mess with those from the South. The more Southern you are, the scarier you are... at least in my eyes. SO, thank ya kindly for reading, and see you next time!**

 **THANK YOU TO MyNightWish AND Chibi D3ath AND Pippa luck AND SWQuinn AND marylopez0812 FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO lamomepiaf04 AND marylopez0812 FOR FAVOURITING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO Chelsea always FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW**

 **EDITED= 09/13/17**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another sensual theme alert! And yes I am single, therefore living vicariously through my characters. I own nothing but Odile and my crap writing. Enjoy!**

"How'd you figure it out?" Odile asked furiously the next day, after she shoved the Weasley twin into the nearest broom closet, ignoring everyone else in the corridor.

"What are you talking about?" Fred whimpered slightly, holding his hands up in surrender.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! How'd you figure out my dream spell?" She interrogated, caging him in so he couldn't escape.

"I haven't! Truly," he continued when he saw her heat up with more anger, "I couldn't figure it out! And George and I tried everything!"

"If you're lying to me-"

"I swear on Godric Gryffindor that I'm telling the truth. We were trying to get revenge on you, but we just couldn't figure it out. We were just going to convince one of your housemates to help us turn your bed into a puddle whilst you were sleeping, I swear!" She searched his face for a look of deceit but found none. She sighed and leant back, well as much as she could in the small space of the closet.

"A puddle Weasley? I thought you were more creative than that." She replied with a smirk.

"Well, we were trying to figure out a prank that wouldn't end in bodily harm to ourselves by a girl two-thirds our size, who hits surprisingly hard." She chuckled at that and ran a hand through her hair.

"Why do you ask anyway?" Recalling the dream from last night, she became all too aware of the intimate situation she had put herself in. Even in the dim light of the closet, he could see her cheeks heat up, causing his ego to inflate and a shit-eating grin to cross his face.

"Did you have a dream about me, Black Swan?" And all of a sudden she became very aware of the heat radiating off of the boy only inches in front of her, so she bit her lip, looking anywhere but the British boy's face.

"Tell me about it," he whispered in her ear, making her jump when she noticed how close he was, and oh how the tables had turned, "After all, I am irresistible." He mocked, using her words from the other week. Oh god, she thought, he is not helping the situation. Think about something else, anything else. Puppies, kittens, turtles, baby giraf-

"Oh Salazar." She moaned as he bit her ear softly, putting a leg between hers, effectively trapping her in.

"Dear Merlin, Fred. I- just- please." She begged as he kissed down her neck, occasionally nipping at her flesh. She squirmed against him as his teeth raked over the sensitive flesh before his lips gently soothed it. He was pulling her tightly against him, their fingers locking together above her head, slowing kissing up towards her face.

" Fred, I- uh" They were rudely interrupted by the door being flung open, and Hermione Granger standing there, a flush on her cheeks, and a stern look on her face. Oh and practically the whole school.

"Shit." Odile said as they jumped apart. And shit was right.

* * *

"Look, it was nothing Granger. Just a little harmless fun-"

"You mean you aren't even in a relationship with her? Merlin Fred, this is low, even by your standards! Why did you do it?" He sighed as he sat there, being interrogated by his little brother's crush.

"Look, when you reach a certain age, you begin to have desires-" She shot up and covered her ears, squeezing her eyes closed.

"No Fred! I do not want to hear that! Honestly man, have you no self-respect?" Probably not, he thought to himself. He wondered how Odile was getting on with her prefect.

#########

"Look, can I go now?"

"No! You have brought shame upon our great house by associating yourself with that filthy blood traitor!" The blonde fumed, pacing back and forth.

"Draco, the phrase is making out. And who cares? It's not like he means anything to me. It's just a little harmless fun."

"Harmless fun? You should be expelled for what you've done!"

"Draco, chill bro. One day you'll reach the age where you'll doing some casual making out with whatever girl, or guy, you meet. Whatever you're into. It's totally normal." The poor boy looked ready to explode, so she sighed and took pity on the kid.

"Look, how about this. If I apologise and promise to never see Weasley again, in a kissy way, you'll let me off with a couple of house points retracted. Deal?" She asked sticking her hand out.

"No interaction whatsoever. And you apologise to the whole house."

"Fine, whatever. Now put her there pal." She replied in a bored tone as he reached out and delicately shook her hand. But in the back of her mind, a plan was forming. She didn't intend to completely ignore that boy, no matter what the deal. She didn't love or particularly like him, but she never backed down from a bet, and secretly, very deep down, he drove her wild. And trust and believe, that feeling was very much mutual.

* * *

"Gryffindor Fred Weasley, a known associate of Harry Potter, and Slytherin socialite Odile Reisinger caught in a steamy make out session! Our sources tell us they've been seen around Hogsmeade ring shopping! But from two warring houses, are they a real life Romeo and Juliet? Destined for love? Or devastating heartbreak? Read all this and more on page 5C.

"Is she actually joking me, George? What is this nonsense? Merlin, that stupid Rita Skeeter! Why does she even care anyway? Oh Godric, what's Mum going to say?" Fred groaned, flopping his head onto the table, rubbing his temples. His brother shrugged his shoulders, once again nursing a headache from last night's secret festivities.

"You still haven't told me what actually happened."

"I don't know. One minute we're arguing, next thing I know we're in a "steamy make-out session". I mean, we didn't even kiss. I mean, I kissed her neck a little before Granger interrupted, but we didn't kiss on the lips." He explained, trailing off at his brother's sly smile.

"Did you want to kiss her on the lips?" Fred turned his head to look at the gorgeous brunette, who was once again sitting on her own. But for once she was smiling, reading over a letter, making him slightly jealous. He wanted to be the one to make her smile. Shaking his head, to remove those stupid thoughts from his mind, he turned back to see his brother and Lee making stupid kissy faces at him.

"Shut up. Finish breakfast you numpties." But he still couldn't help but stare at her as she brushed some hair out of her face. She really was something.

########

Ever since she'd been caught with one half of the Weasley duo, she'd become akin to a leper. No one talked to her, but everyone shot her dirty looks. And now Rita Skeeter was writing articles about her? How did that lady even know about what went on in Hogwarts? And why did she care? Was there nothing better to focus on? She was sure she'd hear from her father about this. The only time he "cared" about her is when she did something to embarrass him. As she sat down to eggs and bacon, a ministry registered owl swept down, as well as a tawny owl. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. But then, from the second owl, was a letter attached to a large package, one that she was excited to receive. She decided to open her father's letter first, just to get it over with. It was short and clipped, as usual.

Dear Odile,

I was very angry to read about your tryst with the Weasley boy in the papers. You'd do well to remember that you have a reputation to uphold. You'd think at your age you'd have more sense. On to more pressing matters, I think it wise for you to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas rather than coming home. I have quite enough to deal with without you hanging around. And please, for your own sake, no more lovers. Honestly Odile, I'm surprised with you. What would your mother say?

Sincerely,

Your Father

Her hands shook with anger, but she managed to keep it controlled. That was a low blow and he knew it. Her father was very stiff. Got straight to the point. No use in wasting time with "I love you's" and such caring words. But insulting her relationship with her mother, **and** telling her to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas? Hell no. However she'd do it, she'd get out of this castle. Maybe visit NC, see her cousins, but no way was she staying here. She sighed, but moved on to the package that sat on the table. It didn't feel right opening it in the Great Hall so instead, she only pulled the letter off the top.

Dear Ode,

Hey sugar plum! We miss you down here in North Carolina! I know you've been at that school for a while now, but we still miss you everyday. You gotta come back here, ya hear? Your pops can't keep you away forever. Ain't no sense in doin' a thing like that. Anyhoo, your uncles, aunts, and cousins miss ya. And so does the bulldog Hank. He hasn't seen you in donkey's years. Well, we just packed you a little early Christmas present, as well as some Southern essentials. But you better not open them until Christmas young lady. Alright, well, we miss and love you. Remember the land of the Tarheels missy, even if you're over there in tea land. Work hard darlin'.

Love,

Uncle John

Odile smiled fondly reading over the letter. She missed her family everyday, even her Aunt Maggie, despite her crotchety attitude and limp. And she especially missed that good ol' Southern cooking. She hugged her letter to herself, and knew she had to get back there somehow.

 **A/N: Ah, yes. Because if you didn't get enough action in the last chapter, you got some more here.**

 **Also, I hope you guys aren't uncomfortable with this side of the story. There's like one more chapter with sensual themes, much later on, but that's it. If this stuff makes y'all not like the story, just drop me a comment or a PM. I posted this story because I love it, but also because I want others to enjoy it. If you're not, just let me know and I'll see if I can fix it.**

 **So, you learned a little more about her prickly relationship with her father, the dick. God, I hate him, and I wrote him. Annnnyyyway, I hope you enjoyed! And I hope you all have a great weekend!**

 **THANK YOU TO PippaLuck FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY!**

 **THANK YOU TO BananaBoat570 FOR FAVOURITING THIS STORY**

 **EDITED= 09/13/17**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I own nothing but Odile and my crap writing. Enjoy!**_

" **FRED WEASLEY. THE FACT I HAD TO LEARN ABOUT THIS GIRL IN THE PAPERS IS RIDICULOUS! AND WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT RING SHOPPING? YOU BETTER NOT ELOPE YOUNG MAN! I EXPECT TO MEET THIS GIRL THIS CHRISTMAS OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!** Oh, and do give everyone my love." Fred swore his mother was trying to deafen him given the Howler she sent. As the letter folded up into itself, Fred sighed a flopped back against the armchair.

"Good Godric, Mum really had it out for you this time!" Ron jeered, and even Hermione had a smug look on her face.

"Ah, shut it, all of you." He shot back.

"So, ring shopping, huh Fred? When's the wedding?" Lee asked through fits of laughter. Fred reached over and smacked him on the head with a book.

"It's not funny! How am I supposed to get her to come home with me? Mum will never believe that we were just having a bit of fun thanks to the lies Witches Weekly wrote!" He groaned, putting his head in his hands. His brother patted him on the back, before leaning over to his ear and whispering,

"You call that having a bit of fun, ey? I call it too scared to kiss 'er. Or were you just having a "slow" day?"

"You know what? That's it! I've got better places to be other than with you idiots!" And with that he pushed himself off the couch and stalked towards the portrait exit, ignoring his friends laughing cries to come back. Before he got out of the portrait door however, he was intercepted by a shivering first year.

"Move." He said, none too kindly. He normally would be nicer to a teeny-weeny first year, but he was in too bad a mood to care.

"L-l-letter f-for y-yo-you S-Sir." He looked down to see him holding out a familiar looking envelope. He snatched it out of the first years shaking hand, before waving his hand as if to say, you're free to go. He tore open the envelope, before unfolding the letter, and smiling at the contents. He couldn't help but be smug, he knew she couldn't resist.

* * *

"Black Swan? Are you in here?" He asked as quietly as possible, given that it was after hours and he was in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. A run in with that crazy spirit was the last thing he needed.

"Over here." He heard an equally quiet voice reply from the nearest stall to his right. He crept over towards it, before slyly opening the door and closing it behind him. He turned to see Odile sitting on the toilet, still a vision of beauty, even with her hair falling down in messy waves and a dark green, cotton bathrobe wrapped around her. She stood up once he'd fully entered the stall.

"Uh- what are you wearing?" She looked down questionably before realising her attire and sighing.

"I had to lie and say I was going to take a bath. It's the only way I could sneak out. The house has been watching me like a hawk ever since I "embarrassed" the Slytherin name. What is it with this school? At Ilvermorny no one cared if you dated someone from a different house, but now there are rules and-" she was suddenly cut off by Fred's hand covering her mouth. She glared up at him with eyes full of attitude that burned like fire.

"Sorry love, but you were rambling a bit. And I'm sure you didn't ask me here for a chat." She indicated his hand with her eyes and he slowly removed it.

"Right. I need you."

"I thought you'd never ask." He replied grinning as he moved closer towards her, grasping her hip and dragging her towards himself.

"No, Fred, not like that! I need you as in I need your help!" She cried, smacking his chest, and pushing away from him.

"Oh," he said, a bit disappointed, "What do you need my help with?"

"You and your brother are geniuses, am I right?" She asked, feeding his ego a bit.

"Obviously." He drawled, flicking his hair in a flamboyant fashion.

"Ok, well I need to get out of the castle for winter break, but my father won't sign the release form."

"Why not?"

"Because he's a dick, because he hates me, because he likes to see me suffer, take your pick. Look, I just need your help faking a form."

"But where are you going to stay?"

"With my family back home."

"But how are you going to get there?"

"I don't know, I'll apparate." She sighed exasperatedly.

"Are you joking? Even most adult wizards can't do transatlantic apparation!"

"Well I'll figure it out! What else am I supposed to do here Fred?" She moaned, obviously a little desperate. Suddenly a thought struck him. A mutually beneficial thought.

"Here's the plan."

#########

"There is no way I'm meeting your family Fred. That's a bad idea from the beginning!" She hissed, running her hands through her hair.

"No it isn't! Think about it. It'll get my Mum off my back, and you can floo from the ministries floo to your family's house. It's perfect! Besides, you owe me a favour, remember?"

"That's beside the point! And by the way, no it's not! What are you going to tell your Mom if she finds out that we're not together?"

"I'll just tell her we broke up and was too embarrassed to tell her!" She sighed and turned away from him, standing there for a few moments, before turning back and nodding.

"Alright, but if we do this, we do this my way." He smiled grandly.

"Fine, yes, okay! Aww, this is going to be brilliant!" She sighed at his enthusiasm, but couldn't help the upturn of her lips at his boyish charm. Little did they know what was coming next.

* * *

 _Inside Odile Reisinger and Fred Weasley's whirlwind romance._

" _I loved him from the moment I saw him!" Our sources claim Odile has said this and more!_

 _Ring Shopping? Old news! Now the couple is house hunting!_

" _But is he up to the task?" Our readers ask, pondering if Mr. Weasley can really fit in in the Southern Belle's socialite world._

"This is getting ridiculous!" Fred cried, as yet another girl had just asked him how serious his relationship with Odile was. His brother patted him on the back in a comforting way.

"Wait until they hear she spent Christmas with us." Fred shrugged his brother's hand off and sighed.

"How on Earth do you think they'll find out?"

"Oh trust me, they always find out. Hogwarts may be large, but no secret can be kept for very long." Fred seemed to ignore his brother's words of wisdom when he saw Odile sashay down the corridor. He met her eyes with a grin that seemed to take over his whole face. Sure, she didn't return the smile, but he could still see how her eyes brightened and how her lips upturned slightly at the edges. Merlin, he didn't think she could get more beautiful, but there she went, surprising him.

"Wow mate, you are so whipped." Fred's head snapped back to see that Lee had joined his brother and both boys seemed to be grinning nastily.

"I'm not whipped."

"Oh yes you are buddy." And with that Fred turned and stalked towards his class, deciding to sit next to some Hufflepuffs, rather than his brother and his best friend. Bad plan. Now, History Of Magic was torture enough, but sitting without his brother and Lee, turned it into the worst lesson he'd ever had. It'd been a baaaad idea. In fact-

"Fred, I'm sorry to ask this, but is it true?" He turned tiredly to observe the chubby boy sitting next to him.

"Is what true?"

"That you are dating **the** Odile Reisinger." He whispered excitedly.

"Why do you say it like that?" Fred asked, scrunching up his nose.

"Because her family is very high up on the totem pole. Of course, until her mother died she didn't really interact with that side of the family, but-"

"Wait, slow down. Her mother died?" The boy gave him a confused look but nodded slowly.

"That's the reason she moved to England. Before, she was living with her family, who are purebloods, but American. Apparently her parents divorced not long after she was born, and she was raised by her mother's side of the family. Didn't you know that?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Uh, no. We haven't gotten that far in relationship yet." He replied with a fake smile. This seemed to placate the boy as he turned back to concentrate on the lesson at hand.

"Merlin knows what Mum's going to do once she finds out her past. She smothers Harry enough as it is. Christmas this year is surely going to be interesting." He thought out loud. Unfortunately, a pawn of everyone's favourite gossip queen Lavender Brown, was in perfect ear shot of the whole conversation. And soon enough, everyone knew Odile's Christmas plans.

 **Yeah, this chapter is a bit of a filler, soz mates. But better things are a-coming**

 **ALSO NEWS- I'm changing update dates to Monday and Friday only. It'll give you guys a little more time to enjoy the chapter, and will just be generally easier on me to remember to update.**

 **SO YEAH! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE OR DISLIKE CHICKEN! PLEASE FAVOURITE OR/AND FOLLOW IF YOU ENJOY MY TERRIBLE WRITING!**

 **THANK YOU TO rydellemystere FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO monkey87 FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW (it really made me smile, so thank you!)**

 **EDITED= 09/13/17**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I own nothing but Odile and my crap writing! Enjoy!_**

 _A girl's tragic past. A boy's lackluster life. Can these two lovers save each other?_

 _Odile's holiday plans revealed! Finally meeting the parents? We can't wait until the wedding!_

"How do we keep getting ourselves in these situations?" Fred asked Odile with a groan as they sat waiting for the Headmaster, to tell them why they'd been summoned to his office.

"I can't tell if it's bad luck or fate. Or maybe we just do this to ourselves." She replied with a sigh, sending him a glance, before her eyes locked onto her nails, one of which seemed to be broken. He observed her blatant lack of eye contact before scratching the back of his head.

"I was sorry to hear about your-"

"Don't." Her voice like steel cut across his sentence.

"Okay. I'll shut up." He placated, throwing his hands up. After a few moments of silence though, he became antsy and began to tap his foot to some unknown rhythm, humming off key as he went along. She sat there for a few moments before hissing,

"Do you mind?" He gave at her with an evil smirk that made her stomach leap up toward her throat.

"Not one bit." Right, that was it, she didn't care how hot he was. He was annoying, obnoxious, and quite frankly it was adorable. Not adorable! Bad. It was a bad thing. She spun in her chair to face him fully and balled up her fist.

"Listen here you son of a-"

"That's quite enough, don't you think Ms. Reisinger?" She quickly shot up to see that Professor Dumbledore had entered the room and was looking over at the pair through his half moon spectacles with an amused look in his twinkling blue eyes. She straightened her skirt and flushed, clearing her throat.

"Sorry sir. I was just-"

"That's quite alright. I'm sure Mr. Weasley deserved it." He shot Fred a stern look, but winked at the young man once Odile had turned her back to sit down once more. He then took his seat and steepled his hands.

"Now, you two seemed to have caused quite a stir in this school," he held up his hand as they opened their mouths to argue their case, "By no fault of your own I'm sure. Sadly, in amongst these stories about Mr. Potter and I's "downfall", the wizarding world seems to need a happy story of love to latch on to. Quite why they chose you two, I'm not sure. It appears that luck is not on your side. However, Ms. Reisinger and Mr. Weasley you must understand, there are people out there who don't wish for this relationship to continue. A pureblood and in their words, a "blood traitor" should not be together by their moral, or I suppose, immoral views."

"But we're not even in a real relationship! And we would never be in one!" Argued Odile, missing the slightly hurt look from Fred.

"Be that as it may," Dumbledore continued, not missing a beat, "I believe it wise for you to join Mr. Weasley's family for Christmas. They can protect you from anyone who wishes to hurt you." Odile paled slightly when she realised that people truly wanted to hurt her. Then it struck her.

"Um, sir. I was hoping to visit my family this holiday break."

"Well I'm sure we can devise a meeting with your father-"

" **No** ," she cried, a little too quickly. She swallowed hard before continuing, "I just mean, I was hoping to see my American side of my family."

"Out of the question, it's not safe." He announced, immediately shooting down her request.

"What if someone comes with me?" She begged slightly, hoping to make him change his mind.

"Well, I'm not sure anyone will agree to such a dangerous journey."

"But sir, there has to be someone!" She was beginning to get desperate now.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"I'll go with her," interrupted Fred, surprising them all, "I'll go with her as support."

"I will not endanger the lives of two students. It would be unwise-"

"We'll bring an Auror for extra back up. I'm sure Tonks will be up for it." Fred continued, cutting across the Headmaster. Dumbledore sat there for a moment, just watching the two teens.

"I suppose there is no way I convince you to forget this idea." They shook their heads in unsion, causing him to let out a tired sigh.

"Alright. But you must listen to everything the Auror has to say. And be very careful. There is more at stake here than just your reputations." The two teens exchanged looks but nodded. It was finally setting in how dangerous their lives had just become.

"Now, Ms. Reisinger, we have some things to discuss before you go home with the Weasleys. Have you ever heard of the name Sirius Black?"

##########

The two teens exited the office, both lost in their own little worlds. Odile had just discovered the existence of a secret society that consisted of a former criminal who wasn't really a criminal, a werewolf, and several Aurors. Fred, on the other hand, was figuring out that his life was changing more abruptly than he imagined it ever would.

"At least now I understand how Harry must feel all the time." Fred thought out loud, awkwardly sticking his hands in his pockets.

"This is all your fault!" Odile exclaimed whirling around to face the redhead.

"My fault? What did I do?" Fred cried irritably.

"If you hadn't gotten in my personal space in that damn closet-"

"I don't remember any complaints coming from you! In fact, you were perfectly fine with what was going on. It went something like 'Yes Fred, oh Merlin Fred, right there Fred' if I remember correctly." He replied in a high voice mocking her. She flushed and turned to walk away but not before he grabbed her hand and dragged her around to face him. She was acutely aware that they were only inches away from one another, but in that moment she didn't really care.

"Look," he said in a breathy tone, "I'm sorry, but we've got to stick together. There are some bad times coming."

"The bad times seem to already be here." She countered.

"Worse times then. My point is, we need to trust each other. I know our situation isn't ideal, but we got ourselves into this mess. Now, we need to protect each other." She stared at him a bit longer, before seemingly collecting herself and pushing away from him.

"Ugh, fine. But only because I have no other choice."

"Fine. Didn't want you to come round either."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Hmph!" They both grunted before marching back towards their respective houses. However, before she quite left, she turned.

"Fred, I… I was sorry to hear about your Dad. Hope he's better." She then spun around and sped away. He stood stalk still. However she had done it, she had somehow taken his mind of his father's attack. This was bad. He started to worry if perhaps George was right. Perhaps there was something deeper to his feelings for her than he has orginally intended. _Shake it off Weasley_ , he thought before hurrying back to the Gryffindor house.

##############

Odile sighed as she headed into the bathroom, prepared for relaxation. Sure, the baths in the abandoned girl's room weren't as nice the ones in the prefects, but they did the job. Plus, no one ever came in the bathroom haunted by Moaning Myrtle. The ghostly girl and herself had made an unspoken agreement not to bother each other when Odile came to bathe. So imagine her surprise when she heard the sound of sobbing coming from one of the stalls.

"Myrtle, are you-" She stopped short when she saw a red headed figure crouched in the corner.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone." A broken voice choked out. Odile studied her for a moment before exhaling and putting a gentle smile on her face.

"Ginny, right?" The figure was silent but nodded, still not looking up. Odile slid down to the floor on the wall opposite to the youngest Weasley.

"I'm Odile." Ginny's head peeked up slightly at that, and observed the girl in front of her.

"You're the girl that punched my brother in the face?" Odile let out a small chuckle at that, running a hand through her hair.

"That I am. To be fair, he deserved it." Ginny let out a watery laugh at that, finally looking straight at the girl, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You know, not many people would threaten my brothers. There's repercussions." Odile nodded with a smile.

"Well I did have to sit in the same room as Umbridge. That's punishment enough." Ginny smiled before her face fell once more.

"So… do you want to talk about?" Odile ventured and Ginny shot her a look.

"Talk about what?" She asked in a tight voice.

"Oh hush. There's obviously something wrong, and please don't try and deny it," She retorted, putting a hand up to stop Ginny from interrupting, "Come on Red." When Ginny didn't reply, she sighed once more.

"Is it your dad?" Ginny felt herself tear up and she nodded slightly.

"But it's not just that. It's my dad, and Umbridge. It's Quidditch, and it's H-" She stopped her rant suddenly with a blush. Odile smiled gently at her.

"Potter trouble?" Ginny blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"That obvious?" Odile chuckled and went to stand.

"Nah. But do yourself a favour kid. From what I've seen and heard, you're pretty badass. Don't just sit around for a boy to notice you. **Make** him notice you. And if he can't see what a good things he's got in front of him, then he's blinder than I thought. And that boys got some thick glasses, so that's saying something." Ginny grinned at that, some of the light coming back to her eyes.

"Is that what you did with Fred? That's why he talks about you so much?" She asked mischievously.

"Wha- what? Fred and I aren't- we're not-" Odile stuttered to be cut off by Ginny's tinkling laugh. She huffed and turned to go to be stopped by a tug on her sleeve.

"Hey. Thank you." Odile nodded, still slightly flustered. She turned to leave again but seemed to have an internal battle with herself before turning back around.

"He really talks about me that much?" Ginny grin grew wider at the girl who seemed to have taken a particular interest on the crack along the tiled floor.

"All the bloody time."

"Huh." Odile replied absentmindedly before nodding to herself and walking off, much to Ginny's amusement. Maybe the girl wasn't that bad.

 **So, now Odile has a bit of insight about the Order, and you got to see a little Ginny/Odile brOTP bonding time. I honestly love these two, and my while universe tends to exist in both the books and movies, she is definitely more book Ginny, because book Ginny is queen.**

 **THANK YOU TO monkey87 AND appsngamesetc AND amber-wa FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO monkey87 FOR FAVOURITING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO monkey87 FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW**

 **EDITED= 09/14/17**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hurry up Ron!" cried Hermione from her space in their shared compartment with Harry. As Ron finally entered the train, they shut the compartment door and Hermione whispered the silencing charm.

"Did you hear the news?" She cried excitedly.

"What, that Umbridge is a hateful toad? Or that I'm an utter liar?" Harry replied distantly as he stared out the window. He was so tired of the whispers, and the rumours, and all the bloody drama that seemed to plague him. Just once, he wanted a peaceful moment.

"No Harry, the news that Odile Reisinger will be joining us for Christmas!" That got his attention and he sat forward to face her.

"What, at headquarters?" That was the real question. Since the Order had decided it to be safer for Harry and the rest to spend Christmas in Grimmauld place, he supposed that would have to be what that meant.

"I suppose. After all, she's there by invite of the headmaster himself."

"Well, I suppose he'll talk to anyone but me." He mumbled bitterly, slouching back against his seat.

"What does she know about the Order? Or Sirius? Does she know that Lupin is a werewolf? What is her real relationship with the twins? And how do we know if we can trust her?" Ron asked, ranting a bit.

"How am I supposed to know Ron? I only know what Ginny told me." Hermione replied hotly, a bit flustered at his barrage of questions.

"I just- well my family can't any more problems after Dad's-" Ron's voice broke slightly with the thought of the attack on his father, causing Hermione to place a hand over his own. It was an intimate gesture, but neither parties seemed to care very much. Harry couldn't help but smile at his friends through the hand covering his mouth. Oh how blind they were. And they weren't the only two.

########

"Odile, just come and sit with us. Stop being difficult!"

"No Fred, I always sit on my own. Nothing's changed. I don't care what you or anyone else says. I'm not moving." She replied primly, settling down on the coach bench.

"Right, that's it." And without another word, he reached over and slung her body over his shoulder, making sure she was still covered modestly by her skirt.

"FRED WEASLEY, YOU PUT ME DOWN OR I SWEAR, I'LL SLAP YOU SO HARD YOUR FUTURE KIDS WILL FEEL IT!" She yelled, her southern accent seeming more intense than usual.

"This would have been so much easier if you'd just cooperated." He replied cheerfully. And with that, he charmed her bag to follow them and set off to his shared cabin with his brother. Of course, she tore into him, but when he simply didn't reply she flopped down and waited until they'd reached their destination. She huffed when they passed dozens of compartments full of students, all staring at the show they seemed to putting on. As if they needed any more fuel for their stupid rumours. When they finally reached his carriage, he popped open the doors and tossed her on the padded bench, before sitting down next to her.

"Nice of you to join us." Remarked George, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

"Oh hello children! Come on dears! Everyone's waiting!" Fred grinned widely when he saw his loving mother, but turned to see Odile hanging back slightly. He slowed down to a halt as he waited for her to catch up.

"Everything alright?"

"Yup. Everything is just great. Just fantastic. Nothing wrong here. Not at all. I'm chill as a lima bean. Actually lima beans are best hot. Chill as sweet tea. Or as-"

"Is the great Odile Reisinger nervous?" He chuckled, but winced when she punched his arm.

"Shut up ok? I've just never done this before. Never met the guys parents. I've had boyfriends and flings, but never been home to meet mom and dad, y'know?" Fred looked down at her, and for the first time didn't see the threatening, crazy woman he usually saw. He saw a real girl, with real feelings. And that made his heart beat faster than usual, even as he tried his best to ignore it.

"You admitting you like me finally?" He sing songed, wiggling his eyebrows. She chuckled and pushed him. Hard.

"Way to ruin the moment Weasley."

"Hah, sorry. C'mon Black Swan, Mum's not going to bite." And with that, he grabbed her hand and started to pull her along. She stuck her heels into the ground causing him to sigh and stop. He turned to face her and grasped her face gently.

"Odile, please. I promise, no one is going to hurt nor hate you. Ok? I swear it." He promised, staring into her ridiculously beautiful pale green eyes. She gulped, and nodded, trying her best to avoid eye contact without it being too noticeable. He chuckled at her obvious discomfort but linked their arms together, ignoring all the judgemental and curious stares, and he whispered phrases of support in her ear. They stopped to greet Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the group at the ministry approved car.

"Oh hello, Fred! Come here, dear!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she wrapped him in a large hug. Odile stood there awkwardly until Mrs. Weasley turned to face her.

"And you must be Odile, darling! It is so good to finally meet you!" She cried as she pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Odile stiffened, and patted her on the back in an awkward manner. She saw Fred doing his absolute best to not laugh at her pain and shot him a downright dirty glare.

"Um, it's nice to meet you too." She replied once the plump woman had released her. Mrs. Weasley smiled before her lips down turned into a frown.

"Now, what's this I hear about ring shopping?"

############

"Oh for Salazar's sake Fred, it's not that funny."

"Yes it is! You should have seen your face! Where's a camera when you need one?" She sighed at his antics before looking out the window. They were approaching their destination. The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Odile were all cramped in the backseat and she was rather glad that she would be out of the car soon. Especially since she was almost on Fred's lap. Not by choice mind you.

"How would **you** like it if my father asked **you** about your non-existent engagement ring?"

"I'd be very happy to tell him that you were being cheap and hadn't gotten me one yet."

"Cheap? How dare you?"

"Very cheap. Couldn't even get me that big diamond I asked for."

"Oh, I'll show you a big di-"

"Can you two please stop flirting!" Ron huffed. Odile spun to face the boy with a deathly stare, and he shrunk back in his seat slightly.

"We are not-"

"Oh finally, we're here." Harry cried, jumping out of the car the minute it stopped.

"Where's here?" Asked Odile when she realised that the address that Dumbledore had given her was not there. Suddenly the buildings in front of her began to shake and move apart.

"Headquarters. Surely Professor Dumbledore talked to you about the Order. Right?" Harry asked suspiciously. She opened her mouth to explain herself but Fred slung an arm around her shoulders and gave him a pointed look.

"Lay off her Harry. She's a guest here." Harry watched her suspiciously before eventually nodding and headed towards the house. Odile looked up at Fred and grinned slightly. And though she would never admit it, she enjoyed having his arm around her, and the warmth radiating off his body. He bent his head down slightly to whisper in her ear.

"Laugh like I just said something funny." She let out a convincing giggle, and he had to admit, she had some skills.

"Right, so here's the deal. You already know about Sirius' innocence, but try not to stare or mention about his time as a prisoner whatsoever. Professor Lupin is also here, not that you actually met him last time, so don't stare at his scar, it makes him uncomfortable. Mad Eye Moody also stops in every once in awhile. The real one this time. And as we pass through the hallway, there is a curtain over a painting. Do **not** lift that curtain. You **will** regret it. Alright?" She smiled hesitantly, but nodded before he continued.

"As far as everyone knows, we are in a happy relationship. It's the only way I could convince Tonks to come with. That my paramour was dying to visit her family, and, like the good boyfriend I am, I simply had to attend to her needs."

"Really Fred? You said all that?"

"Well I may be paraphrasing a slight bit." She chuckled and shook her head at his antics. He drew her even closer to his body, but told himself it was just an act. He wanted so badly to win that bet. But we can't always get what we want.

 **A/N: Aww, my babies are coming together! The world is coming up roses! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was stupid, but fun to write. They are so sweet you guys have any feedback, I'd love to hear from you in the reviews, or drop me a PM. It helps me know if you're enjoying or if you're not enjoying the story or certain aspects of it!**

 **THANK YOU TO DancingWithAngelsAndDemons AND Raiko20 AND British Book Addict AND Shayde Revelle AND alyana black AND 19irene96 FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO British Book Addict AND 19irene96 FOR FAVOURITING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO Chelsea always AND 19irene96 AND monkey87 FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY**

 **EDITED= 09/14/17**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I own nothing but Odile and my crap writing. Enjoy!**_

"Fred, you've got to help me. She's a tyrant." Odile moaned, plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Oi, that's my Mum you're talking about there."

"And while I appreciate that, if I have to stand in the kitchen one more time recounting the story of how we met, I'll go crazy. Please help me." She begged as she flopped her head over his lap. They'd only been here a week and a half and his mother was already driving her crazy. He laughed at her struggles and proceeded to run his fingers through her hair.

"It's only a few more days. And you get used to it. You just need to relax Black Swan. Just relax."

She yawned pleasantly and curled up, getting closer to him. He gently laid a blanket over her body as she got more comfortable. He then leant back on the couch, flicking through a notebook with one hand, and stroking her head absentmindedly with the other. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, after she had long since dozed off. He felt his eyelids begin to get heavy, when his twin burst into the room.

"DIN-"

"Shhhh!" He hissed, gesturing at the sleeping girl curled up in his lap. George gave him an odd look before lowering his voice.

"Dinners ready."

"Alright, we'll be there in a minute." George still had that odd look on his face, but simply nodded and exited the room. He looked down at her with every intention of waking her up, but found himself pausing. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. All the anger and weight of world that she carried had disappeared. She was so peaceful and really all he wanted to do was fall asleep right next to her. He felt himself leaning down, and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. He straightened back up and shook her lightly. He smiled softly as she yawned like a newborn kitten and slowly sat up.

"Wha time is it?" She asked, voice slurred from the deep sleep.

"7 o'clock. You've been asleep for quite a while Black Swan." She blinked before shooting up with a look of horror on her face.

"I promised your mother I'd help with dinner. Shit, she's going to hate me." He chuckled at her panic and shook his head.

"No one is going to hate you. And I'm sure she dragged Hermione into it instead. Stop worrying so much." She looked at him for a second before slowly nodding and pulling the blanket off herself.

"Alright then. But let's get going. Before they start wondering where we are, or make assumptions."

"Whatever are you talking about?" He asked with a smirk as he leant over and nestled his head in her neck. He felt her gasp as he began to gently kiss her neck. When he was met with no resistance he then began to leave bruising kisses up towards her face.

"Fred I- fuck it." She mumbled, pulling his body closer to hers. He grinned when he saw the purple marks on her pale skin already beginning to appear. He had just pressed a gentle kiss on the corner of mouth when Sirius burst through the door.

"MOLLY SAID DINNER IS READY AND-" he stopped speaking when he saw the predicament to two teenagers seemed to be in.

"Uh… sorry for interrupting. I'll just… uh." He said awkwardly pointing towards the door and ran out as quickly as he could. Fred dropped his head, internally doing a facepalm. She cleared her throat after a pregnant pause.

"Uhm, I guess we'd better go eat."

"Yeah. I suppose we should." Fred replied with a sigh before untangling himself from Odile and standing. He then offered her a hand, with a smile.

"C'mon Black Swan. Don't want to miss Mum's cooking do we?"

############

"So dear, you disappeared on us. Whatever happened?" Asked Molly as she spooned some roast potatoes onto her plate. Sirius looked up with a smirk.

"Yes Odile, wherever did you run off to? Come to think of it, I didn't see you today either Fred." Odile felt her cheeks heat up and ducked her head.

"I was working on some school work, and uh… Odile was helping me." Fred replied giving Sirius a "stop-fucking-around" look.

"Oh, I see," Sirius smirked nastily, ignoring the teenager's glares, "On a break too. You must be very dedicated."

"Yes," Odile broke in, clearing her throat, "Fred is really bad at History Of Magic. And I'm uh… better."

"Oh I'm sure you are." He and George then shared a look that screamed trouble. Suddenly, George coughed slightly and looked up at Odile.

"Oh Odile, you've got a bit of dirt on your neck." He pointed to his own neck, as if showing her where the obvious hickies decorated her skin, but let out a controlled groan when he felt a sharp kick on his shin.

"Thanks George, you're a real help." He grinned at her fury, always up for a match.

"Oh no problem, anything for my future sister-in-law." Her eyes narrowed before an evil smile curved her lips.

"Thank you George. that's so sweet. So I've been meaning to ask, how's Angelina?" He sent her a glare as he heard his mother gasp and turn to him.

"George? Who is this girl?" He dropped his head into his hands.

"No one Mum."

"Really George? I'd heard it was quite serious." Odile replied, like the salty bitch she was. If looks could kill, she would have been hung and quartered by now.

"Really? Well, you know gossip. By the way, how's the house hunting?" It was now her turn to glare at him.

"I wouldn't know George, but how is your girl? I do remember you announcing her as true love on last Valentine's Day. Or was that somebody else? No, I specifically remember the red sweater with the "G" on it. Maybe you'd just had one too many shots of fire whiskey?" They were in a full in glare war now, with the rest of the table looking back and forth as if watching a particularly entertaining tennis match.

"Really now? By the way, when are we going to see the ring? Or even a kiss? You two have such an odd relationship. Especially how you two met. And remember that time you punched Fred in the face? What fun." Odile suddenly felt all eyes judging her.

"Excuse me." She said shortly, and pushed out of her chair, and exited the room as quickly as possible.

"Too far George. Too far." Growled Fred as he quickly got up to follow her. When they had left all eyes turned to George.

"Nice chicken Mum." He simply replied and tucked back into his meal.

* * *

"Fred, I knew they'd hate me."

"How many times do I have to tell you? They do not hate you. So maybe you punched me in the face. That doesn't change who you are."

"And who am I?"

"You are the most incredible girl I've ever met. You're kind, intelligent, and very bad arse. In fact, even when we were fighting, you've always made me feel… happy." He finished, ducking his head. She grinned at his shy face.

"I um… didn't know you felt that way."

"Yeah well, whatever. Just, come on. Let's go downstairs." She sighed but stood up from her perch on the couch to follow the red head.

"Fine, but just so you know-" She was cut off when she bumped into Fred's back.

"Fred, for Merlin's sake, warn me next time."

"My fault. Sorry." She looked past Fred, who had his arm crossed and eyes narrowed at his twin brother.

"Oh… George. It's you."

"Yeah. Um, Odile, can I speak to you? In private." He asked giving Fred a pointed look. Fred opened his mouth to protest when Odile gave him a look.

"Fred, it's fine. Look, why don't you go grab us some of those mince pies thingies and sherry. I'll be down soon. Ok?" He grunted after a moment and pushed his way past his brother to go downstairs. When they were alone they stood there awkwardly for a moment before Odile suggested sitting down in the seating area. George took a moment to pluck up his courage before turning to the brunette.

"Look Odile, I want to apologise. What I said in there… that wasn't on."

"It was a bit of a dick move George." He laughed before sobering up and giving her an apologetic look.

"Odile, you've got to understand. Our whole lives it's been Fred and I against the world. Then you show up and everything changes. Now Fred does nothing but talk about you and-"

"Really?" she asked a bit too quickly. He smiled at the girl, the one his brother seemed to have fallen in love with.

"Really. Look, I might have been apprehensive at first. I mean, you did punch my brother in the face. I just want to know that you're right for him. That you won't break his heart." She giggled at this and shook her head.

"George, that is such a cliche thing to say. Look, I promise to have him home by ten, and to treat him like a princess." They both broke out into laughter at that.

"You know very well that wasn't what I meant." She nodded slightly, but still smiled at George.

"I know. Look I… I really enjoy your brother. Hanging out with him I mean," she blushed quickly correcting herself, "He's just… funny, smart, and unbelievably kind. He's just not what I expected you know. He actually cares about people no matter what he pretends, and though we started off on the wrong foot, I've really grown to like him and maybe a little later down the line, if everything goes right, I can see myself fall-" she stopped herself in her tracks realising what she was say.

"I uh- I mean… I just-" she fumbled looking for her way to backtrack when she saw the look on George's face. He was smirking hardcore, obviously trying to hold back a laugh.

"Alright then, you've convinced me. I'll allow you to date my brother." She gaped slightly before bursting into laughter.

"Not that I needed your permission, but thanks George. That strangely makes me feel better." George smiled warmly and nodded at the girl in front of him.

"Alright let's go before Fred thinks you're trying to kill me." Odile joked heading towards the door, George bursting into laughter as he followed her out.

 **A/N: MA BABIES ARE IN GOING TO BE LOVE. Ok, the ooonly thing I have with this chapter is I don't want you to think all of a sudden they're deeply, madly in love. They're teenagers with new feelings. Odile has never had a serious relationship, and neither has Fred. They're not instantly going to fall in love. But they are developing feelings they don't quite understand, and it's going to lead them to new places.**

 **OK HOPE YOU ENJOYED FRIENDS!**

 **THANK YOU TO StarRose14526 AND ImpossibleSenseinNonsense AND Corii00 AND Shinigamidemidragonslayer99 AND lek99 AND opheliac73 AND Pookie Swashbuckler AND Bllood Alchemist23 AND fanocheb FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO lek99 AND amber-wa AND** **Shinigamidemidragonslayer99 AND Pookie Swashbuckler FOR FAVOURITING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO Chelsea always AND Pookie Swashbuckler FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I own nothing but Odile and my crap writing. Enjoy!**_

Christmas came almost too soon. The two had grown closer over the two week period, barely leaving each other's side. In fact once Fred and George had made up (which took about two minutes) she and the twins begun to conspire over the latest pranks and products. But most the time was spent with Fred and Odile getting to know each other better. For example, Odile's favourite colour was forest green, while Fred's was a toss up between sky blue and pastel yellow. Odile was a Taurus while Fred was an Aries. And while Odile used to be very introverted, she was becoming a bit more of an ambivert. It was funny how an accidental meeting had changed them both so much, in such little time. In fact, Fred was the one who ran into her room Christmas morning, beaming at the chance to get her up. He closed the door quietly behind him, before jumping on her bed, causing her to grunt at his excitable behaviour.

"Come on, come on, IT'S CHRISTMAS ODILE!" He cried, as she groaned snuggling under the sheets even more, causing Fred to smile and slide in next to her.

"Freeeeeeed, it's like 6 in the morning. I make it a rule not to be up and about until at least 12 o'clock on holidays. I hate you." She complained even though she curled up closer to his side. He smiled at her gently and pulled her closer to him.

"But it's present time love." She felt her heart skip a beat at the word love. She knew in England it was simply a word of endearment, but it felt so different coming from his lips.

"Presents can wait…"

"Noooo, come on Black Swan. Everyone else is already waiting downstairs. And you don't want to get in between Ron and his presents." She sighed but conceded.

"Fine. But I am so stealing a sweater from you."

"You're telling me you didn't bring a jumper?"

"Oh I did. Yours are just nicer." She replied looking down, fumbling with her thumbs. He chuckled at her expression. He leant forward to give her a peck on the forehead, causing her to look up in shock. His eyes bored into hers as he leant towards her mouth when the door flung open again.

"Ron and Harry are getting really impatient guys and-" Ginny burst out stopping all of a sudden when she saw the two curled up in the bed.

"Oh Merlin you two, at least put a sock on the door!"

"Ginny wait-" Odile started but the girl had already run out the room. They looked at each other before Odile started giggling, setting Fred off.

"Oh Godric. Now we **have** to go before Mum comes upstairs." He groaned, red in the face. She laughed before giving him a playful look.

"I was serious about that sweater Weasley." He smirked before pulling his sweater off, revealing his lean, but Quidditch-toned body.

"Fred!" She squealed, hurrying to cover her eyes. He tossed her the jumper and turned, but not before catching her peeking at him through her fingers.

"I'm going to grab a vest. Hopefully, that'll do alright." She blushed but nodded before he left. After she was sure he had left, she pulled the sweater over towards herself. It had a quaffle ball streaking across the front of it, and his jersey numbers on the back. She sniffed it, almost out of habit, having gotten so used to his smell. It smelt like gunpowder, vanilla, and pine. In other words, it smelt perfect.

* * *

"Where have you two been? We've been waiting forever!" Ron whined, sounding nothing like his actual age, and more like an 11 year old.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny said slyly, hinting towards Fred's unkempt hair and Odile's new attire.

"Hey Fred, isn't that your jumper?" Sirius asked grinning. Fred and Odile wore matching blushes, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Shut up Sirius." Remus reprimanded giving the young couple a gentle smile, which was greatly appreciated.

"Alright Moony, fine. It was just a bit of teasing." There was an uncomfortable clearing of throats for a moment before Ron clapped his hands.

"So…. presents?"

################

They were deep within the unwrapping business when Molly turned to give Odile her gift.

"Here you are dearie. Just a little welcome present." Odile smiled before unwrapping her present to find a light grey, hand knitted sweater folded neatly with a large dark blue "O" in the middle of it.

"Wow, Mrs. Weasley, this is incredible. This- this is-" Everyone looked in shock as the girl started tearing up at the sight of the present. Fred gently wrapped an arm around her as the tears began to flow more freely.

"Sorry," she said wiping furiously at her eyes, "It's just… this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me in a long time. It reminds me of something my mom would have done before…" She quietened as the gravity of what she meant hit them. Something her mother would have done before her passing. Something only a mother could do.

"Oh, come here." Molly motioned, starting to cry herself, and dragged Odile into a tight embrace. Harry, who knew the pain of losing his family felt especially touched at the display of emotion. Molly Weasley was a truly beautiful woman, who'd always been like a mother to him, ever since she had met him at the station. And to see someone else get to experience her warmth… well, it was quite the spirit lifting occasion. After they both dried their tears they looked up to the bittersweet smiles worn by all the occupants in the room. It was a beautiful moment, but such a terribly sad one at that.

"Right then… enough tears. Let's get on with presents." Odile said, still sniffling slightly. And with that, the room burst back into activity.

###################

By the end of the afternoon, all their stomachs were full of sweets and Molly's delicious cooking. As Odile looked out over her haul she felt quite satisfied. She hadn't expected anything from anyone, so was quite surprised when she had received a present from all in attendance. Let's see, there was the pepper-up potion from Sirius, (for "endurance" he had said, causing her to go beet red and receiving him a smack from both Remus and Molly Weasley), a book on great wizard poets from Remus, a handful of chocolate frogs from Ron, and an interesting book of architecture from Hermione (at least that was what Hermione told her). There were also assorted sweets from Harry, a new skirt and a scarf from Ginny (who said she was just glad to have finally found someone with a decent fashion sense, much to Hermione's annoyance), an exclusive box of the Weasleys best gags from George, and of course the sweater from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Fred had told her that he wanted to give her his gift later, in private. Like that wasn't suspicious.

She later received a card from her father and a gift, which was a surprise itself. The note contained merely a Happy Holidays print, with his intelligible scribble at the bottom, and the gift was a rather heavy sack of galleons. Leave-me-alone-for-the-rest-of-the-year-money she guessed. Not that he really cared about her. She supposed his secretary had gotten the card, and merely made him sign it. Same thing every year.

Once she alone in her room she unpacked the gifts from her extended family. There was a box of instant grits from John David, her favourite cousin, and game of indoor horseshoe toss from her Aunty Sal. There was a wooden carved figurine of a bear holding a shotgun from her Uncle John, a stupid singing fish from Grandpa Joe (which he knew she hated), a pair of polished antlers from cousin Bill, and new wand holster from cousin Mary. There were a great many more southern gifts, including the obligatory Tarheel flag, and redneck bottle opener (no matter how many times she told them that's what wands are for) and a nice bottle of Southern Comfort. But the most special gift was the beautiful silver chain her Grandma Sue had sent, along with a note on how to care for it and a threat of what would happen to her if she lost it. She suddenly felt a wave of sadness and homesickness as she yearned for her family. At least she would get to see them soon enough. She was thinking over logistics when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Just me. Can I come in?" Fred's muffled voice came from behind the door.

"I don't know. Can you?" She answered playfully. He laughed as he opened it and entered, shutting it behind him.

"Really? I just got grammar lesson from a yank?" He asked with a chuckle. She gasped, pretending to be highly offended.

"How dare you? Southerners are not yanks. And it's not my fault that you, a Brit, can't actually talk." She teased. He broke out in laughter, before taking a seat next to her on the floor, looking over all her gifts.

"Wow, quite a collection you got there." She grinned as he stared at the gifts her family had given her, before taking time to explain what everything was, answering his questions.

"So… what's a Tarheel?" She suddenly stood, surprising him at the fire burning in her eyes.

 **"I'M A TARHEEL BORN, A TARHEEL BRED, AND WHEN I DIE I'LL BE A TARHEEL DEAD! SO GO TO HELL DUKE!"** She cried at the top of her lungs, before settling back down on the floor again.

"Uh… thanks for the chant. You still haven't actually explained what a Tarheel is."

"Oh it's our basketball team."

"Your… what?"

"Oh boy, you're gonna learn today."

 **A/N: Haha, sorry not sorry to any Duke fans. But I'm a Tarheel girl through and through, can't help it. Blame my dad, he made me into this monster. So, there's a bit more to come, but this next part deserved it's own chapter. And can I just say, totally (not) subjectively, I love the relationship between the Weasley's and Odile? They're just- ugh so sweet.**

 **THANK YOU TO AND charlottedean98 AND Love. Fiction .2017 AND Blue Boxes and Vampire Fangs FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO charolettedean98 AND Love. Fiction .2017 AND DippedInVinegar FOR FAVOURITING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO Love. Fiction .2017 FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS**

 **EDITED= 09/14/17**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I own nothing but Odile and my crap writing. Enjoy!**_

They talked long into the night, her explaining all the muggle sports he would need to know when he met her family, and him comparing it all to Quidditch in some fashion. When he finally looked at the clock on the wall and realised it was getting on to 3 o'clock.

"Blimey, I nearly forgot why I came in here in the first place. I've got you a gift." She turned to him with an excited manner as he pulled a box out from behind him.

"Merry Christmas Black Swan." He said, smiling at her fondly. She tore open the wrapping to see what seemed to be a ring box underneath the golden wrapping paper. She gave him a questioning look and he gave a nervous one. He seemed to get the hint when she lifted her eyebrows.

"Oh god, no, it's not what you think. It's just a little gift to thank you for… well I don't know. Putting up with me? And I guess there is a question to go with it. But not that one!" She laughed at the frightened look on his face as she opened the box and gasped. Nestled in the box was a beautiful silver ring, in the shape of a snake wrapped around a dark ruby, glistening in the light of the bedroom like fire.

"Oh my… Fred. I can't take this."

"I'm afraid you'll have to. I can't take a gift back. Weasley policy." He joked with a wink, as she directed her attention back to the ring, staring at it in wonder.

"But-" she began to protest.

"No buts." he replied, arms folded in mock finality.

"Fred… fine," she replied when she saw him shoot her a playful glare, "But what can I do to repay you?"

Fred's mind raced as he gathered his courage, blushing as he blurted out,

"Be my girlfriend?" Her head shot up from its previous position of staring at the glimmering ring.

"What?" He scratched the back of his head nervously at her shocked expression.

"That's not how I meant to ask. It's just… well look. I don't know how it happened, or why. All I know is somehow… somewhere along the way I realised I have feelings for you. Real feelings. I don't really understand them, all I know is I just want to be around you all the bloody time, and I don't want you to get hurt or ever be upset, and-" he was cut off when he felt warm lips on his, sparks flying at the contact, and was knocked backwards when Odile pounced on him.

"Oof, bloody hell woman. Could have just said yes." He teased, a silly grin on his face when they finally broke apart.

"You are so fucking cheesy Weasley. But for some reason, I seem to like that." She replied, gripping the hair at nape of his neck.

"So… that's a yes?" He asked tentatively.

"Duh, ya idjit."

"Phew, because I really spent far too much on that ring." She laughed and kissed him again, thoughts of propriety or dull headed threats from blood purists far behind them.

* * *

Odile sniffed slightly as she looked at the picture in her hands. Fred and the rest of the house had already gone to bed. The next day Fred and herself would be leaving to go to America, but she knew she wasn't as ready as she thought she'd be. She sighed and wiped a tear from her face as the picture began it's moving loop once more.

"Odile?" Her head snapped up to see Sirius gazing at her with concern, and she sent him a weak smile.

"Hey Sirius." He gestured towards the couch and she nodded, allowing him to come sit next to her on the couch. He didn't face her, but instead stared at the pictures on the wall. All family members of his, with severe looking faces, and morality issues.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, still facing away.

"No. You?"

"Nah. Too many thoughts keeping me up."

"Hmm." She hummed, staring down at the picture in front of her. He glanced down to see it was an image of a woman dancing in a field, grinning like mad. Her chestnut hair was whipping around her face, and long billowing dress swirled around her barefoot toes, a strap of the dress slipping off one arm. If you looked closely, you could see a dusting of freckles covered the bridge of her nose and the apples of her cheeks. She was red in the face, but an aura of pure joy exuded from her.

"Who's that?" He asked, already guessing the answer.

"My mom." She answered, voice quiet. He glanced over at the girl, a fond smile on her face. He waited, knowing she had something to get off her chest.

"Her name was Charlotte. Like the city. Charlotte Louise Fuller. Born September 3rd, 1957. She weighed in at about 7.5 pounds, and she was born with a smile on her face. She was a miracle baby. After Uncle John and Aunty Sal were born my grandma got told she wouldn't be able to have any more kids. Doctors said her body wouldn't be able to handle another pregnancy. They had a couple of miscarriages before they decided to stop. My mom was the lucky accident. It was a tough pregnancy, but both my mum and grandma made it. She was strong, my mom." Sirius waited as she paused to collect herself.

"Very strong. And smart too. She came from a nowhere town in North Carolina and ended up working as a director at MACUSA. That's where she met my dad. Grandma always said they were a terrible match from the beginning, but my mom didn't care. She always saw the best in people. They got divorced a year to the day I was born. Dad was never around, and when he was, he treated my mom terribly. She got tired of it. She got custody of me, which was fine by him. I don't think he ever really wanted children. There are some people who just aren't cut out to be parents, you know?" He nodded, looking over at the room which contained the mural created by people that weren't fit to be parents. He then looked over at the girl who had stopped talking to stare down at the photo in her hands.

"How did she die?" He asked quietly, recognizing the vacant expression in her eyes. The haunted look of someone who had lost the person closest to their hearts.

"Cancer. Stage four breast cancer. We tried magic treatments. We tried muggle treatments. Nothing worked. I was 12 when she was diagnosed. The doctors gave her four months. But my mom, she lasted eight. She was a strong woman. I was 13 when she finally closed her eyes for the last time." Silence crept throughout the room. She took a shuddering breath and gripped the photo more tightly.

"I was taken out of school so I could say my last goodbyes," A tear dripped down her cheek, "But my mom, you know what she said? She said, "This is not goodbye angel. This is only hello to something new. You're going to great things birdy, I just know it. You'll find love and joy, and I'll watch you the whole way. You just won't see me. But I'll always be here," she paused for a moment, voice breaking, "I can still remember her smiling before her grip loosened in mine."

"That's beautiful." He replied gently, as more tears rolled down her face, but she shook her head, a hard look in her eyes.

"It's not beautiful Sirius. Death isn't beautiful. Watching someone wither away to nothing isn't beautiful. It's grotesque, and it's ugly. It's playing the waiting game, constantly. It's always watching what you say, wondering if it's the last chance you'll get to say it. It's anger, at the person for leaving. It's sorrow, and guilt, and- and just pain. Waves and waves of unrelenting pain. It's the feeling of drowning, with no light in sight. Losing someone is hard. Watching them go is harder. Watching the light slip from their eyes. Feeling their body stiffen and chill under your fingertips as their blood stops pumping. Closing their eyes for them because they can't do it themselves. Watching as the doctors come in and cart them away, for their bodies to be cut open, or burned." She paused once more, and he watched as the hardened look turned softer and she turned to him.

"But that's life. There are two things that are inevitable. Death, and darkness. Everybody knows that everybody dies. And the day will always give way to the night. One day the sun won't rise for you. One day, the darkness will envelop you. It is what you do until that day comes that really matters. What you do makes who you are. We all die someday. You should never fear death. Death is just a means to an end. Death merely a reminder to live. To make friends, and fall in love, and to take every chance you have to breathe in fresh air. Because despite how painful life can be, it's a gift. And we are given the choice to use this gift or not." Sirius stared at wonder at this young girl who was wise beyond her years.

"That's an impressive speech you gave there." They both looked up to see that Remus had joined them. She blushed lightly and stared down at her hands.

"Sorry, sometimes I ramble-"

"No really. He's right." Odile looked at Sirius out of the corner of her eye. The man ran a hand through his hair and glanced over the scarred man standing in the doorway.

"When we lost Prongs- well James and Lily, it was like the sun went out. We had lost our two of our best friends, our other betrayed us, and I was locked away. We both lost three of the most important things in our lives. But… maybe because we had Harry, we had hope. Hope that something good would come our way. So you're right. We're all going to die. But not before we've had the chance to live."

"And you know what they say," continued Remus from his stance in the doorframe, "How lucky are we to have something that makes say goodbye so hard?" She smiled at the two men before Remus entered the room and sat down in the chair adjacent to them. She wiped the tears from her face and let out a harsh breath.

"Sorry to be such a downer." The men chuckled at that, and Sirius gently patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry. It makes a nice change from Moony over there constantly being the downer." Remus shot the man a glare, but the small smile gracing his lips ruined the effect.

"So… you have to tell me, what was Hogwarts like back in your day?" She asked, attempting to change the subject. It worked.

"Good ole' Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts eh? What do you want to hear about first? The pranks, the teachers, old Dumbles, or Minnie?"

"Minnie?" Sirius smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Ms. Reisinger, you are in for a treat. Get comfortable. This may take a while."

 **A/N: ALRIGHT, THAT'S THE CHRISTMAS CHAPTER! Ok, confession time. The first half of this chapter wasn't completely written on my own. I'm not exactly a romantic, far from it in fact, so it was a collaborative effort between my good friend, Joe aka Silver Tongue Joe and I. If you like fluff, you should check out his stories!**

 **And I don't really know what this second half was. Mainly me getting introspective at 5 o'clock in the morning. I should mention that I am an atheist, and Harry Potter doesn't really include theism that much anyway, so that's why the chapter didn't really talk about death in a good way. In my personal view, it really is the end, so that's why I try to live each day like it was my last. Try being the operative word here. I was also re-reading this story I noticed a serious lack in Sirius time *wink wink*** **Ok friends, hope you enjoyed! BYE!**

 **THANK YOU TO HannahV AND ALilSweetNSour FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO HannahV FOR FAVOURITING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO Chelsea always AND Love .Fiction. 2017 AND DippedInVinegar AND ALilSweetNSour FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS**

 **EDITED= 11/26/17**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I own nothing but Odile and my crap writing. Enjoy!_**

"Come on lovebirds! We're going to be late!" Tonks cried, tapping her foot awaiting Fred and Odile by the entrance to the international floo chute. Odile huffed, body already protesting at the thought of having to walk anymore. She, Sirius, and Remus had been up for most of the night, exchanging stories of pranks, teachers, and such, and she was beginning to feel it. Fred had shook his head at her sleep deprived zombie state that morning, and had been the first to pour her a cup of coffee. Sirius and Remus had eventually been roused from their slumber for goodbyes, and the whole room noticed that a bond had been formed between the young girl and the two remaining Marauders. A bond over fellow demons and a new lease on life.

And although the two felt uncomfortable here at the ministry, they knew that as long as they stuck together, nothing could hurt them. They had decided to go in disguise, with Fred turning his ginger locks to a dark brown, and Odile's hair returning to that silver blonde she had hated so much. They were both wearing rather unassuming clothing so as not to draw attention to themselves. Tonks on the other hand made quite a statement with her bright pink hair and mismatched outfit. She drew dirty looks as she walked around, but she merely held her head up high and ignored them all. That was the amazing thing about the bad arse woman. She was so young for someone of her position, and yet so fierce, not giving a flying fuck about what anyone thought about her.

"We're coming, hold your horses." Odile huffed, dragging her case behind her, Fred in tow. The young couple were bringing up the rear given the fact that Tonks didn't seem to understand what walking at a reasonable pace was. She tried to be annoyed, but in reality, Odile couldn't maintain a straight face the whole time they rushed towards the floo. It was finally time. She would get to see her family the first time in what felt like forever. And she would have Fred with her when it happened. She had no idea how it came about, but this had been the best week and a half of her life. She had actually found one of the last decent guys left on this Earth, and he wasn't bad looking either. She grinned as she looked back at Fred. It was funny how these things came about. At the beginning of the year, if you had told her she would end up with Fred Weasley, Odile would have laughed in your face. Now, she couldn't imagine a day without waking up to Fred's yelling or tickling kisses on her neck.

"What are you so happy about Black Swan?" Fred asked as he noticed the large grin on her face.

"Oh nothing. Come on, let's hurry before Tonks leaves us behind."

##############

"Odile! Oh honey!" Odile burst into a wide grin as she ran into her Grandma's arms. She felt her Grandma return her enthusiasm with a tight squeeze, chuckling at her granddaughter's excitement. Sue Fuller's heart soared at the fact she had a chance to hug her daughter's little girl again. The last reminder of the child she'd raised, and her precious grandbaby.

"Grandma, I missed you so much." Odile murmured, before snuggling into the hug. They stood there like that for a good five minutes before a cough interrupted them from behind.

"God woman, can I give my grandchild a hug now?"

"Hey Pop-pop! How ya been?" Joe Fuller grinned from ear to ear at the sight of his granddaughter, all grown up.

"Ah not bad for an older man." He said, before laughing and squeezing Odile tight, almost lifting her off the floor.

"Joe watch your back!" Her grandmother cried smacking said man on the arm.

"I am woman! Why don't **you** mind your fussing." He shot back.

"Don't you talk to me like that Joe Fuller or you won't be getting no dinner from me tonight."

"Yes ma'am." He replied sarcastically before giving Odile a "can-you-believe-this-woman" look. She chuckled at that before turning to her Grandma.

"So," she said with a clap of her hands, "What are we eating?"

"Well we got a honey roasted ham, some mashed potatoes, collard greens, a few mixed veggies, and of course, some biscuits and gravy."

"Oh, that sounds delicious! I haven't had a good meal in so long!" At this she heard someone clearing their throat and turned to see Fred looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Not that your mom doesn't cook great food, it's just-" She let out a huff when she saw him laughing at her worried expression.

"Now who are these nice people sweetie?" She whirled around to see her Grandma giving Tonks' style "the eye" and Grandpop Joe giving Fred a look.

"Oh, this is Tonks. She is the Auror that was sent to protect me and this is Fred he's my- uh-"

"Boyfriend." Fred finished for her as she smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet you, sir. Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home while Odile is visiting." Fred greeted her grandfather, extending his hand for a shake. Her grandfather glared at him for a moment, just long enough to make Fred feel uncomfortable, before grinning a shaking his hand firmly.

"Good to meet you son. Ah ha, nice grip you got there. Always respect a boy with a decent grip. Now, come inside tell me about yourself. You drink beer?" Fred sent Odile a look of panic as her grandfather began to drag him into the house, but she simply giggled and gave him a little wave.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're home." Her grandmother chirped, grasping her arm lovingly.

"Me too, Grandma. Now, shall we save Fred before Grandpop decides to show him how skinning a deer works." Her grandmother chuckled and led her inside, relishing in the knowledge that she had her granddaughter all to herself, for at least a week.

#######

"Is that Odile?" cried Mary, setting down her bags on the floor, shocked to see her cousin. They planned her arrival to be a surprise for all her extended family, and it was certainly paying off.

"Odile!" Her Uncle John exclaimed joyfully, wrapping the young girl in a tight hug. She laughed at their enthusiasm, something she had missed so much.

"We missed you darlin'!" Her Aunty Sal chortled, patting her on the back.

"And who the hell is this?" Her cousin Bill asked, suddenly noticing Fred sitting next her.

"GIRL, WHAT DID I TELL YOU? NO BOYFRIENDS UNTIL YOU'RE THIRTY!"

"Shut up John David." Odile replied, rolling her eyes at her cousin's outraged voice. He shook his head and gave his baby cousin a hug. She chuckled slightly before releasing him and motioning Fred to stand.

"Everyone, this is Fred. Fred, this is everyone. Fred is my boyfriend, and I happen to like him a lot, so try not to scare him off, ok?" They all exchanged long looks as Fred stood there nervously, feeling like he was looking down the barrels of a firing squad.

"He makes you happy?" John David asked, still staring at Fred incredulously.

"Very." She assured, grasping his hand in her own. He grinned softly down at her, as she faced her family head on. She was so brave, so beautiful, his swan. Perfect in his eyes, and he felt his heart speed up when she met his eyes and beamed at him. He felt his grin stretch wider as she continued to look at him with that angelic face, those sea glass coloured eyes, and gorgeous smile lines. He longed to kiss every inch of her face. But especially those soft, plump lips. That kiss on Christmas had been perfect in every fashion; soft, yet passionate. There was none of the awkwardness that usually came with a first kiss, it was if they both were on the exact same wavelength. There was no pressure on either side, it was comfortable, and sent a warmth shooting through him that he had never felt with any other girl. And it was certainly a feeling he wanted to experience every moment of every day, until the end of his days.

"Well then." He was thrust back to reality, and his current situation. He waited for the verdict, slightly terrified. What if they didn't accept him? What if they told Odile to never see him again? What if-

"If he makes you happy, then it's alright with us. Welcome to the family kid." John David finished, thrusting his hand out for shake, which Fred returned enthusiastically.

"Thank you sir." He replied, grinning from ear to ear. He suddenly felt himself being yanked forward, and a hand grasped the back of his neck.

"Hurt my baby cousin and I'll show you every function of my shotgun, understood?" John David hissed into his ear. Fred nodded hurriedly and John David released him before clapping his hands once then rubbing them together.

"Now, how do you feeling about hunting?" Fred chuckled in shock and he heard Odile groan from beside him. He looked back at her and felt the warmth fill his bones once more. He would never get tired of this feeling he had when he around her. Never.

 **A/N: Alright kiddies, that's it for this chapter! God, writing this one was like visiting my family myself. My American side of the family lives up in Ohio, but all my aunts and uncles are from NC, and other assorted places in the South. And good Lord, my Aunt Mary can fix you up a good heart attack meal in an instant!**

 **OK THANKS FOR READING! If you have any thoughts, don't hesitate to drop me a review! I love hearing from y'all! Have a good week!**

 **THANK YOU TO avalanches AND friendship. is. everything AND ThePoshKat ANF Chiei1987 AND MadreaderBoguswriter AND Amis55 AND Ju Narcissa FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO MadreaderBoguswriter AND Chiei1987 AND ThePoshKat AND Haunted Veela FOR FAVOURITING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO Love. Fiction. 2017 AND Chelsea always AND monkey87 AND Corii00 FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS**

 **EDITED= 09/14/17**


	15. Chapter 15

"So… Fred, huh?" Her cousin Mary commented slyly as they sat outside on the porch, taking swigs from a bottle of whiskey every once in awhile.

"Yup." She replied, smiling almost reflexively. It was a smile that Mary hadn't seen in a long time. Before her father had dragged her away to England, Odile had stayed with her grandparents. She was young, but she knew exactly what was going on. When her mother finally passed away, she barely left her room the entire time she spent at the house. She was always tired but barely slept. She hardly touched her food and had to be reminded constantly to drink water because she was constantly dehydrated from the amount of crying she did. And she certainly never smiled. To see her transformation was pretty amazing.

"He's good for you." She nodded absentmindedly at that statement, taking another swig of the drink. Mary smiled fondly down at the girl before looking out at the garden in front of them, the long piece of land stretching into the woods beyond.

"Is it weird being back here?" Odile chuckled and shrugged.

"A little. I guess it's just strange knowing how different is this time around."

"You mean without your mom?" Odile sighed but shook her head.

"I mean, it's obviously different, but I guess they're right when they say time heals wounds. Well, maybe it doesn't heal them, but it certainly dulls the pain." Mary nodded, the two not feeling the need to fill the silence much anymore.

#########

"So, how'd you two meet?" Odile's Uncle John asked Fred as he polished his wand, making the cedar wood shine.

"Technically we met on the train. But we really got to know each other after I pranked her and she punched me in the face." The man let out a hearty laugh at the boy's embarrassed face, and he shook his head.

"Sounds like our girl. Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He let his grin drop slightly at Fred's inquisitive look.

"My sister, Odile's mother, was one hell of a woman. She did everything the boys did, but did it better, while also holding up the class of a proper Southern lady. She was kind, but tough. And nobody had better mess with her family, or she'd knock you out. But, she cared about that little girl with all her heart, and raised her right. Taught her how to protect herself, but also to take care of the little guy. And that little girl grew up wild. She was just like her momma, strong fists and a big heart." Fred let out a light laugh, and nodded, knowing that that description described her perfectly.

"When her momma passed, we thought all that fire was gone. But there's something different in her this time. Whatever you're doing is good for her. She seems happy this time around. So, you better not mess it up, understood?" Fred smiled and nodded his head.

"I don't intend to sir."

#########################

"So that colour is natural?" Sal asked, gaping at Tonks with wide eyes.

"Yup," she chirped, "I'm a metamorphmagus, so I can look any way you'd like me to. Works great for disguises at during undercover raids and such."

"So you could even turn your hair... blue?" Tonks snorted and wiggled her nose and a rush of bold cerulean coated her naturally pink locks.

"Well bless my soul, the girl's got Tarheel hair!" Sal exclamined, snorting with laughter as she poked her son John David. Tonks screwed up her nose in confusion.

"What's a... Tarheel?"

#########################

"Odile, come on! We're going to be late. Mum's going to kill us!" He nagged, as Odile took her time saying goodbye to various relatives. He'd already done his rounds, and his hand was a bit sore from all the rough handshakes he'd received from her family.

"Coming Fred! Goodbye everyone! I'll write you as soon as I get to Hogwarts!" She cried with a wave. His heart soared at that thought. Hogwarts. That meant home. As much as he enjoyed his time off with Odile, there was only so much football and cheese grits one could tolerate. Although the family were magical, they didn't really keep in touch with Quidditch. In fact, they didn't really use magic all that much, hardly ever. Had he not known that Odile was from a pureblooded familial line, he might of thought they were none the wiser to the wand he kept in his jacket pocket. He was knocked out of his thoughts when Tonks knocked into his shoulder.

"Come on then Weasley. Let's get a move on." He nodded, and stretched out his hand for the brunnette on his right, giving her a soft squeeze when he felt her begin to shake. She blew a couple more kisses, before a crack sounded and they found themselves at the international floo station. He looked down at Odile to see her attempting to blink tears out of her eyes, determined not to let them fall. He bent down to kiss her forehead, and he felt her squeeze his hand in answer, not trusting herself to speak.

"Don't worry Odile, you'll see them again. Sooner rather than later." Fred told her in a consoling tone. She mustered up a fake smile, and nodded. It was hard, to be home for such a short time, then to be whisked away back to a place that still felt so foreign to her. But she would see them all again soon. She just knew it.

############

"Oh thank Merlin you three got back alright. It's been mad here! Now, Ginny do you have all your books? Ron, go double check your bag, you're always forgetting things!" Molly Weasley greeted them briefly before rushing after her clan. Odile grinned, cheering up a bit at the sight of the woman bustling around, hair falling haphazardly around her shoulders, face red from exertion.

"Are your trunks packed?" Fred asked her and she looked up to him, smiling once more.

"You know, I just realised something. I never gave you **your** Christmas present." She said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You got me a present? Well, I'm touched."

"Yeah. Sorry, I just kind of forgot about it when you- uh-"

"Gave you something sparkly. Got to remember that tactic then." She laughed before giving him a light shove.

"You suck Weasley."

"You love it Black Swan."

############

"So, where, pray tell, is this wondrous gift you were telling me about?" Fred asked, as he sat on the floor, with his eyes covered by his hands.

"If you hush, and wait a second, you'll know." He grinned as he heard her rustling around in her trunk, which had been previously tidy and ordered.

"Ah! Found it!" She cried in triumph before hurrying over to where Fred sat, hands still covering his eyes.

"Ok, now, hold out your hands, but don't open your eyes." He sighed but complied, still grinning at his girlfriend's antics. He felt what seemed to be a notepad pressed into his hands, and he could practically **feel** her beaming.

"Alright, open them." He opened his eyes and looked down to see a drawing of a storefront on a sketch pad. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" was emblazoned across the sign with a figure of a man lifting his top hat to reveal a white rabbit.

"What is this?" Fred asked in wonder as he flipped through page after page of ideas and outlines of the store.

"Well, you were telling me that you and George wanted to open your own store, right? Well, these are just a couple of inspirations. See, I was thinking-" She was interrupted by two hands clasping her face, and a passionate kiss being planted on her lips. She was shocked at first, but quickly kissed him back, pleased at his obvious excitement.

"Merlin, you are the best thing to ever happen to me Odile Reisinger." Fred said breathlessly once they had parted. She smirked, lipstick a bit smeared from the kiss the two had just shared.

"So I take it you like the present?" He laughed before flipping through the pages once more.

"When did you have the time to come up with all this?"

"I finished it the day we left for my grandparents. Alright, so technically, I didn't get you anything for Christmas. So… Merry belated Christmas." He chuckled at her confession, shaking his head in both amusement and wonder at the detailed art in front of him.

"George is going to love these. He's always been a sucker for a good art piece."

"Oh really? Good then, I guess I gained some brownie points there then."

"Some what?"

"Some- you know what," she sighed throwing her hands up in the air, "I give up. We are just too different. This will never work. Not if we speak two different languages." She moaned melodramatically, placing a hand on her head airily, and feigned a collapse backwards. He crawled on top of her, smiling brightly at the insane woman below him.

"You are mad, you know that right?" She burst out into a fit of laughter, making him shake his head, a grin forming. After all, how could you not smile when hearing a laugh like that? It was musical, yet utterly ridiculous, ranging from a deep guttural chuckle to a silent one, where all she could do was hold her belly, nary a sound escaping her lips. Once she had finally calmed down, she looked up at the man bracing his arms on either side of her head and bit her lip.

"That's what you get for dating someone who punched you in the face. And you call me crazy." A sudden evil glint went through his eyes before he unleashed a tickle attack on the poor defenceless girl.

"Sorry, love, didn't quite hear that. Try again." She giggled loudly, trying to escape his unrelenting fingers.

"Stoho- stop! I yield! I yield!" He finally released her and she laid there a few moments, panting. He smiled fondly at her, and tucked a piece of hair gently behind her ear as he gazed into her eyes.

"Just where did you come from?"

"North Carolina. My mom's uterus if you want to get technical." He snorted at her reply, before sitting back on his legs, pulling her up with him.

"As much as a moment ruiner you are, I still like you. One day I'll figure out what I did to make me so lucky." She groaned and shoved him gently.

"Merlin Fred, you are so corny. What did I do to deserve such a cheesy boyfriend?" He chuckled before giving her chaste kiss on the cheek and helping her stand.

"Come on then. My mother does not like to be left waiting. And there is a train to catch."

"Ah yes. Can't forget about school, can we?"

"Not just yet."

 **A/N: Oh my god, I'm about to cry. We are nearing the ending of book one oh my god. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed that little fluff there. THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **THANK YOU TO brittany9901 AND yukicarr AND XxCrimsonSnowxX AND sbitzer8293 FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO Person8444 AND yukicarr AND brittany9901 AND svitzer8293 FOR FAVOURITING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO Chelsea always AND Love. Fiction. 2017 FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY**

 **EDITED= 09/14/17**


	16. Chapter 16

It had taken much less time than expected to arrive to Kings Cross, or at least in Odile's mind. Of course, she had spent most of the trip chatting to both Weasley twins about a secret project the rest of the car were not privy to. She seemed much happier, Hermione observed, as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She and Fred were closer than ever before, and were being "mind-numbingly couple-y" according to Ron. Then again, he did have the emotional range of a teaspoon, so he didn't really have room to judge.

"So Harry," Odile said suddenly snapping the boy out of his angsty teenager-staring-out-of-the-window mode, "Fred tells me you have a secret club in the works. How's that going?" Harry shot a glare at Fred who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"You told her?" He spat viciously at the red headed twin. Fred leveled Harry with a cold look of his own.

"Of course. She's one of us Harry. You need to accept that." Harry glared at him for a bit longer, before sighing and slumping back into his seat. He rubbed his eyes, and looked at the girl warily. Odile was struck by how old he looked. He was a boy, no older than 15, and yet he was so mature for his young age. She couldn't believe that she used to hold the boy in such low esteem. He was not an attention seeking child. Quite the opposite actually. He was a boy that was forced to grow up too fast. From his parents murder, to his first encounter with death at 11. He had the whole of the wizarding world on his shoulders, and he looked so tired. It was a wonder he was still sane.

"Look I'm sorry Odile, it's just-"

"Hard for you to trust an outsider. I understand. I get that you'll not just welcome me with open arms. I just want you to know that I'll back you Harry. I'm in this for the long game." She replied simply, surprising him. The children glanced back at the processing Harry and towards the blank faced Odile.

"I… thanks Odile." He finally said in a small voice. She nodded sharply before cocking her head.

"So… the club?"

* * *

They spent most of the rest of the car ride discussing how the club was progressing, and future lesson plans. It turned out that Odile was quite insightful on what spells that would be useful to learn, certain stunners and counter-jinxes that even Hermione hadn't thought of. The rest of the car really hadn't been around the girl all that much and were surprised at what they found. She wasn't at all what they assumed she'd be. She was expressive and quite funny, and very intelligent, but also immensely sarcastic. She was definitely a puzzle. She had a deeper voice for a girl, but it seemed to add to her character. And one thing none of them had counted on was her genuine interest in their world.

Perhaps they had just judged her by house, but she was actually interested in hearing about Hermione's mum and dad, and Ron's deep seated love for a certain Bulgarian Quidditch player, even if it had been tarnished a slight bit. She chatted to Ginny a bit about Dean, a boy she'd been "crushing" on (the girl was not slick with her attempts to make Harry jealous), and even managed to crack a joke with Harry. By the time they'd reached the station, they'd forgotten all preconceived notions about the girl. Odile smiled up at Fred when he grasped her hand as they exited the car.

"Well… you did it. You somehow got everyone to like you, even mopey over there." He whispered into her ear, motioning to the aforementioned Harry. She chuckled before flipping her hair back with her free hand.

"What can I say? It's called Southern charm for a reason." He rolled his eyes before giving her serious look.

"Are you up to this?" She shot him a confused look before he motioned towards the platform they were approaching.

"Oh you mean the complete isolation I'm about to get from my house for dating a Weasley? Or the fact my father might actually disown me for being a 'blood traitor'? Or for the fact that the gossip will going in overtime now that I've actually got a ring?" She chirped to his surprise. His eyes fell the ring gleaming from around the silver chain on her neck. She never took it off, not even to sleep, and it made him grin every time he saw it on her. He scratched his head at her words, trying to think of a response.

"Well, I guess all of the above?" She laughed at his response, before pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his hand.

"As long as you stand by me, I think I'll be alright." And if he said that that didn't make him feel like a fire had been sparked in his heart, he would be a damn liar.

"Come on then. To Hogwarts we go."

"Alright, let's make this year our bitch. They won't forget about us." She declared with a smile on her face, and thrust a fist in the air. He gave her a strange look, and cocked his head to the side.

"Oh come on man, the Breakfast Club? One of the greatest cult classics of all time." When he simply shook his head she flung a hand up to slap her face, and dragged it downwards.

"You know, the moment we leave Hogwarts, I am so renting that VCR."

"... VCR?"

"OH FOR SALAZAR'S SAKE FRED!"

###########

The rest of the train ride consisted of their regular banter, but it was much more light-hearted, and was mostly made up of discovering the multitude of cultural differences. For example, the literal ten minute argument of whether colour was spelt with a u or not. They finally agreed to agree to disagree, but only because George threatened to spike their pumpkin juice if they didn't stop. Odile managed to get along pretty well with Lee, and let her inner scheming Slytherin release itself. They spent a majority of the trip discussing what pranks they could unleash, yet still get away with. When Lee left to go grab some food from the cart Fred motioned for the two remaining members to lean in closer and muttered a quick silencing spell.

"Something's got to be done about Umbridge. Someone just needs to step up to the plate and take over. And I've got just the plan." He whispered as he pulled the journal that Odile had given him from his pocket. The two brothers exchanged wicked grins while Odile leant forward, ready for whatever mischief and misconduct they were planning.

#########

Her happy mood was quickly shot down once she reached the Great Hall. She knew she had to separate from Fred and George, and while she wasn't that clingy, she honestly didn't want to have to deal with her house and their prejudices. They were both already getting judgemental stares at their linked hands. She let out a deep breath before preparing to walk into the grand room, mentally preparing herself for the scrutiny of the Slytherins. She felt herself being gently pulled to the side before she could enter and turned to face Fred, who had grasped her chin in his hand.

"Hey, listen to me. These people don't matter. Their opinions of you don't matter. You are the strongest girl I've ever met, which is amazing given that I know both Hermione and Ginny. Alright? Chin up Black Swan. Be proud of who you are. Because who you are is so much more powerful than any charm or spell." She swore upside and downways she felt her insides melt after that little speech. He didn't tell her that he would protect her always, because he knew full and well that that wouldn't go down well with her independent attitude. He didn't tell he loved her, because he knew she wasn't ready for that step yet. He reminded her of her inner strength, and that ladies and gents, was the way to win over Miss Odile Abigail Reisinger.

"Alright, let's do this before I change my mind." He nodded with a grin at her resigned tone, and slung an arm around her. She could already hear the whispers starting, which annoyed and confused her. Did these people really have nothing better to do? Had no Slytherin in the history of Hogwarts dated a Gryffindor or something? Or were they just so bored that they latched into anything different? As they entered the Hall Fred pressed a kiss to the side of her head and walked off to his table in the opposite direction of hers. Recognising the eyes on her she calmly sauntered towards her table and took a seat. She could practically feel the heated glares on her skin, but she brushed them off.

People were always going to judge, she had learnt that from her father. When she was first removed from her home and forcibly brought to jolly old England her father had hosted a dinner party to welcome his daughter. Or at least that's what he said. It was really just a political play given the fact there was no one in attendance even close to her age, apart from her asshat of a half brother, and no one acknowledged her existence. Not that she was really up for a party given the fact her mother had just died. Later she had been told that she had looked insolent and anti-social for not interacting. So when the next dinner party had rolled around she'd done her best to interact and be sociable. Afterwards she'd been berated for speaking before being spoken too, and was told that children should be seen and not heard. There really was no way for her to catch a break. People judged her for being quiet, or for being social. They'd always judge. It's human nature. It was human nature to be cruel.

################

She sighed a little once the feast was over, and once she returned to the common room, she immediately curled up in a armchair by the fire, ignoring all those around her, fingering the ring hanging around her neck.

"Did Weasel give you that?" She was knocked out of her musings by a snooty sounding voice. She looked to her left to see Draco and his gang sneering at her. She rolled her eyes before running a hand through her hair.

"Yes, Fred did give me this ring." She answered in a clipped voice, hoping that that would be the end of the conversation.

"Told you Drake-y." Pansy snarked in her nasally tone from atop her perch on the arm of Draco's seat.

"I thought you said that there was nothing going on between you and the Weasel twin." She huffed and shot him a look.

"His name is Fred. And things change. Not that it's any business of yours mind you." He growled and sat forward at the last bit of the sentence.

"None of my business? You're disgracing the good name of Slytherin. That's my business." She rolled her eyes once more at his reply and turned her body to face him.

"Really? My relationship is disgracing your house's good name? Perhaps the Slytherin name is weaker than I thought." That got the attention of the entire common room, everyone waiting on pins and needles for Draco's reply.

"You can't say that!" Pansy cried in outrage.

"Shut up Patsy, no one is talking to you." Odile replied, not bothering to look at the girl, still locked in a glare battle with Draco.

"How dare-"

"Pansy. Enough." Draco cut across, causing the girl to pout and lean back. He cocked his head and observed the girl in front of him. She was pretty enough, and a pure blood. And sure enough, her father was very high up on the totem pole, in both the Ministry and the inner circle of Death Eaters. Just why this girl was associating herself with blood traitors was lost on him. She could be with any eligible Slytherin bachelor. So why a Weasley?

"So you're perfectly alright with disgracing not only our house, but your father's name and position?" She snorted at that and shrugged her shoulders.

"He doesn't care. I've been a disgrace since day one to him." Draco could empathise with that, though he didn't dare admit it. Perhaps that's why he disliked the girl so much. She reminded him of a carefree version of himself, perhaps what he would have turned out like had he not been placed under so much pressure to succeed. He scoffed at her answer, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then you're just as bad as your mudblood loving, blood traitor of a boyfriend." She narrowed her eyes and stood, marching over to where he was seated, causing Crabbe and Goyle to stand uneasily.

"Listen here brat," she hissed, pointing a finger at him in a way that was somehow threatening, "You can say what you want about me, but don't you dare insult Fred. Only I get to do that. Capisce?" He nodded quickly, ashamed to admit how frightening this girl's temper could be. She nodded once before heading towards her dorm, but not before turning around to face the room once more.

"I may be in a relationship with a Gryffindor, but that doesn't mean I've gone soft. I will not hesitate to make your lives a living hell if you mess with me. I'm still a Slytherin, and if there's one thing we're excellent at, it's revenge." And with that she ascended the staircase, closing the door behind her. She didn't slam it, which in its own way, was scarier. She had this sort of cold fury, that no one felt like going against. At least not yet.

 **Alright kiddiewinkies, that is all. Hope y'all enjoyed! See you Friday!**

 **THANK YOU TO bai2468 FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO Chelsea always AND Love. Fiction. 2017 FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS**

 **EDITED= 09/14/17**


	17. Chapter 17

She decided to go once. Just once. She sighed as Fred grabbed her hand a dragged her along to the Room Of Requirement, as it was called. She really didn't like the idea of going, but both Fred and George had insisted, and even Harry had pushed a little. As the doors opened she could practically hear the gasps at seeing her enter with her boyfriend and best friend. That was George's label now, by his decision. She could **feel** the stares being bored into her back as she crossed the room to where the Golden Trio stood, discussing techniques and things of that nature.

"Odile, hi!" Ginny greeted, from where she stood nearby with her friends. The room seemed to follow her with their eyes as she waved back to the girl, a smile gracing her lips. Ginny bid her friends goodbye and hurried over to where the two redheads and the brunette stood. She looped the crook of the girl's arm in her own and dragged her away from the boys.

"I didn't know you were coming today. Have you decided to join the DA? Oh my Godric that would be so cool! I've been dying to try some of those spells you were telling me about in the car." The brunette looked back at her boyfriend helplessly but he merely smirked and gave her a little wave.

"Uh, no. I was forced here against my will by the assholes you call brothers." Ginny let out a laugh at that, shaking her head.

"Sounds like them. Well don't worry, it's plenty of fun. Besides, we're doing jinxes and dueling today." She replied in an attempt to comfort the obviously uncomfortable Odile. Odile whipped her head around to face the girl and raised an eyebrow.

"And that my cue to leave you." Ginny cocked her head to the side at the girl.

"Why?" Odile shot her an unamused look.

"Don't try me kid. I know you're called Ginerva "The Bat Bogey Jinx" Weasley for a reason. And I don't want to be on the receiving end of that." Ginny threw back her head and cackled. Odile cracked a small smile at Ginny's reaction, but she had been serious. She was not about to get in Ginny Weasley's way. She patted the laughing girl on the arm, before detaching herself and wishing her good luck. She shot her dueling partner a pitied look before heading back to where Fred and George stood, an ever present grin on their faces.

"You know she idolizes the ground you walk on." George teased. Odile slapped his arm causing him to yelp and rub the injured spot.

"She does not. Ginny Weasley is a total badass. She doesn't idolize anyone. In fact, she deserves to be idolized. I think it's just nice to have a break from the idiots that surround her." She replied shooting him a pointed look.

"First, that was rude. Secondly, that was rude. Why are you so rude to your boyfriend's better and more handsome brother, Odile?" She looked at him sarcastically, but a small smile played on her lips.

"Because I can be. And the boyfriend's brother should get used to it. Now let's go. It's time to duel." She told him with an evil grin before turning her back to him. When he didn't turn with her, she gave him an exasperated look.

"Come on Weasley, you're my dueling partner. Get in position." She commanded, before bowing. He give her an uneasy look, but bowed to her and then turned as well so their backs were touching.

"1-2-3-4-5- _Incendio!_ " George counted five paces out loud before twirling around and shooting a spell at Odile, who had already thrown up a non-verbal _Protego_. Shit, he thought, this wasn't going to be easy.

"That all you got Weasley? God, my great grandpappy could do better than that, and he's been dead for fourty years!" He grinned at banter, and prepared to fling another spell.

" _Locomotor!_ " She blocked his spell once more, and had the audacity to yawn whilst doing so.

"Come on George, actually try. I'm getting bored now." He cocked an eyebrow at her and threw a barrage spells at her.

" _Anteoculatia! Impedimenta! Cantis! Flipendo!"_ He shot jinx after jinx at her, but she blocked them easily. She finally grinned when he paused, a little out of breath.

" _Tarantallegra!"_ He slung out a _Protego_ to block the spell but just wasn't fast enough. His face fell in horror, as he felt his body began to plié before he sprung into action, doing an entrechat, coming to land on one knee, arms stretched out wide. He then felt his body stand and begin a tour en l'air.

"Odile! Please just-" his voice cut off as he went into a series of piques across the floor, head whipping around constantly to try and keep a sense of balance.

"Stop the spell!" He could hear her evil laughter as he went into a tombé, pas de bourrée, glissade, jeté.

"But George, you look so great. My great great grandfather would be proud." He could hear the others laughing as well and sighed.

"Please, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" She questioned in an innocent voice, but eyes alight with mischief.

"ANYTHING!" He cried desperately as he felt his body gear up to do fouettes.

"Alright, _finite_!" He practically collapsed to his knees, completely out of breath and very sore. He heard footsteps and saw a hand reach down to him. He sighed but accepted her help to stand, legs shaking from overuse.

"Sorry hun, not my fault you can't win a duel." He glared at her, but couldn't help the smile that came to his face at seeing dimples adoring her face once more. She gave him a quick pat on the back and helped him over to a chair that had appeared for him. Apparently, even the room had taken pity on him.

"Merlin George, I didn't know you could dance like that." Lee mocked, patting the boy's arm, receiving a punch in return.

"Godric George, taken down by a girl in two seconds." Fred teased, before shivering at Odile's scowling face.

"Keep talking like that and you'll be next dipshit." He nodded hurriedly, and mimed zipping his mouth shut. She glared at him a bit longer before deeming he'd been warned enough and turned back to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione approaching the small group.

"Wow, that was pretty impressive Odile." Harry said, a smile on his face. He seemed happier now that he was back in his element, surrounded by magic.

"Nah, not really. Simple spells, you just gotta know when to execute them. I'm not really that good of a dueler." She said with a laugh, scratching the back of her neck.

"Really? I'd love to duel with you Odile." Hermione piped up, a smile on her face.

"Hell no Hermione. I'm not fighting Hermione "The Smartest Witch Of Her Age" Granger. I know the stories. I'm not going to be the next victim." Odile replied, shaking her head vehemently causing Hermione to blush and the others to laugh good-naturedly.

"So, are you joining the DA Odile?" She smiled at Harry's question, but shook her head.

"No thanks Harry. This is great, and I really like what you got going on here, but my dorm mates are going to make it their life's mission to watch me so I don't fuck up "the good name of Slytherin". I don't want their attention near this place. Besides, you don't need my help. This is going great as is. Aaaand, I have to go now, because I have a Charms test that the twins promised they'd help me study for. Later." She finished, before helping Fred up and giving them a little wave goodbye, George following close behind. The others watched the three leave, and knew that that trio were going to be unbreakable. Friends for the rest of their lives. And no one could stop them. Not the Slytherins. Not the infamous Death Eaters. Not even the fates themselves.

 **A/N: Odile finally got her revenge muhahaha! I honestly love these three so much omg.**

 **OK NEWS! I'm in the midst of moving, so I won't be updating next week, I'M SORRY! Next update will be next Monday because I need some time to pack and all that jazz. Thank you for understanding!**

 **THANK YOU TO Z. Delgado AND Psycho-Jellybean AND waterflygirl AND HarryPotterGeek7-31 AND LisaPark AND bleachlover202 AND rucasmasiah FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO Smartha12 AND LisaPark AND rucasmasiah FOR FAVOURITING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO Love. Fiction. 2017 AND Chelsea always FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!**

 **EDITED= 09/14/17**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: HEY, I'm alive! Sorry I ghosted you guys for a week or two there, um life got in the way. The move got pushed back until next year (yay) but some personal problems have arisen, and sometimes I need to focus on my real life. I hope you understand! Please enjoy the chapter!**

Speaking of Slytherins, Odile hadn't been bothered since her throw down in the common room with Draco, and she was extremely glad for that. Of course, she still got dirty looks and whispers, but no one approached her. She didn't see Fred as much as she would have liked, but they still managed to meet up. After all, if there was one thing the Weasley twin knew how to do, it was how to sneak around. Their relationship seemed to be one of the brighter things in their lives, an innocent bit of peace, away from all the real life drama. With the risk of detentions and ridiculous "educational decrees" it seemed the world was getting darker and darker around them. And it was only getting worse as Umbridge began to turn up to "monitor" lessons even more closely than before. She seemed to have a particular interest in Divination from what Odile heard.

Odile had, of course, dropped the course as soon as she was able to. The class was absolute bullshit in her eyes, but then again so were most others. Come on, did they **really** need Astronomy? The only reason she had dealt with it was because Professor Trelawney grew on her. She always complimented her on her tea leaf reading, even though she was pretty sure that seeing an owl in the top of Hannah Privvey's cup in fifth year scared the girl more than necessary. It surely wasn't actually a viable thing. Of course, that didn't stop Trelawney from patting the poor girl's head and telling her that it was ok her boyfriend was most likely cheating on her… like that helped. Care of Magical Creatures, one of the only classes that Odile actually enjoyed was being observed as well, leading to some very boring lessons. She'd always enjoyed Hagrid's lessons because they'd always been so different from the norm. She actually made good marks in his class due to the fact that she at least paid attention and showed interest unlike every other Slytherin in her class. And apart from Defense Against The Dark Arts, it was the only class she shared with Fred.

She was doing her very best not to be a stereotype who obsessed over her boyfriend, but it was difficult not to when the guy in question was so considerate and caring. But still, she was her own person, and was not simply just one-half of Frodile, as some people weirdly called them. They were the equivalent of Rachel and Ross according to one of the muggleborns she had talked to, whatever that meant. She refused to be caught up in the drama and interest that followed her because of her relationship with Fred. _In fact,_ she thought _, I'm not even going to think about my relationship whatsoever._ Suddenly she heard the chatting of students increase dramatically and everyone began running to the courtyard, knocking her out of her thoughts. She sighed, closed her book that she'd received from Remus for Christmas, and followed the crowd towards the commotion. She stood at the side with the least people, and her heart sunk at what she saw. Professor Trelawney stood there, tears streaming down her face, a trunk at her side. In front of her stood the evil witch bitch herself, Professor Umbridge, with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"Y-you can't do this." Professor Trelawney sobbed, her voice catching in pain.

"Actually, I can." That snide tone filled Odile with so much rage, she could hardly see straight. Sure, Trelawney wasn't the most reliable, or sane of teachers, but she was sort of like a three legged dog. A little messed up, but that made her even more loveable. She clenched her fists, wanting to lash out, but knowing it would have nothing but bad consequences. Suddenly, a murmur went through the crowd as Professor McGonagall stormed onto the scene, briskly crossing the courtyard to the shaking woman. She gently comforted Trelawney before shooting Umbridge a glare so deadly, it brought a whole new meaning to the term, if looks could kill.

"Something to say?" Umbridge sneered, a disgustingly bright grin on her face.

"Oh there are several things I would like to say." She ground out. Umbridge sinisterly smiled once more, and opened her mouth to spew some garbage undoubtedly, when the Headmaster himself entered the courtyard. The student's eyes flicked back and forth between the obviously furious Dumbledore and the smug Umbridge. She raised her eyebrows at his approach, clearly getting ready for a fight. Dumbledore cast a concerned look to the women on his left.

"Professor McGonagall, may I ask you to please escort Sybil back inside." Trelawney began to cry once more, thanking the Headmaster profusely as McGonagall led her back towards the castle. Umbridge cocked an eyebrow at the older gentleman who usually kind face was as hard as stone.

"Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree 23 I-"

"You have the right to dismiss my do not, however, have the right to banish them from the grounds. That power lies with the Headmaster." Her face dropped for a moment until it regained its former sickeningly sweet smile.

"For now." She replied, with an underlying threat… no, a promise. She was going to do everything she could to ruin Dumbledore. With that, he glared at her for a few more moments before turning to the crowd of students that amassed behind him.

"Don't you all have some homework to do? Go on!"

#######################

The crowd began to scatter, and as she turned to leave she felt an arm grab her elbow and pull her to the side. She looked over to see Fred and George standing with large grins on their faces.

"What is it?" George nudged his brother, letting him know to share the news.

"We got it. We got the store." She stopped, processing what he had just said to her. Then it hit her.

"OH MY MERLIN!" She cried, jumping excitedly, flinging her arms around her boys. They'd been approved for the ownership of their dream store. That meant the plan could begin. She pulled back to look at their beaming faces, and quickly planted a kiss on Fred's lips, and another on George's cheek.

"Wait this is real? This is happening?" Fred nodded, and pulled her in for a hug. When he released her, she was dizzy with happiness. Then he fixed her with a serious look.

"Come with us." She stopped, gazing into his eyes. George took that his cue to leave and walked off so the two could have some privacy.

"What?" She asked, staring at him completely shellshocked.

"Come with us. I can't leave you behind. Come with me." He repeated, grasping her hands.

"Fred I- I can't just leave. My father would actually disown me. I have nowhere to go."

"You'd stay with us. There's an apartment above the store. Please Odile, I can't imagine going without you. I want you in my life. Always." She just stared at him, mouth gaping like a fish. Leave school? Live with her boyfriend of what, three months? Turn her whole life around? Chestnut brown eyes bored into their celadon counterparts. He was asking her to change everything, all on the promise of nothing but his feeling of devotion towards her. What if that changed? What if they broke up? She'd be on her own, with no education, no experience, and no place to live. Was he really worth it? Giving up her entire future. That was the question she had to ask herself. Was he worth it? Should she risk her entire life on only a hope and a dream? And she had her answer. And she was damn scared of it.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll do my best to have the next chapter up on Friday!**

 **THANK YOU TO gladerqueen AND bernadvillo AND ButterfliesOfInk AND harudha558 AND elenasoto1 AND Karearea AND Urania13 AND TheMuffinGirl31 AND gokceedilan FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO Alice-okaami AND bernadvillo AND harudha558 AND PokemonTrainerDecember AND wkatarzyna13 FOR FAVOURITING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO Chelsea always AND Love. Fiction. 2017 FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO TheLifeStruggleIsREAL FOR FAVOURITING MY PROFILE!**

 **EDITED= 09/14/17**


	19. Chapter 19

"Odile?" She looked up from where she'd been studying to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing over her nervously. She gave them a warm smile and offered them the seat across from her.

"Hi guys. What can I do for y'all?" She asked, closing her book. Harry exchanged looks with the other two and there was a pregnant pause.

"Come on you three, I'm not getting any younger here." She mocked, smile faltering slightly as nothing was said.

"We were wondering… I know you said you didn't want to help with the DA, but… well, the thing is… well, what we were thinking was, I mean-"

"Harry's teaching Patronuses, and we were wondering if you wanted to learn." Ron finished Hermione's long statement, receiving a chilly look from the girl. Odile smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I don't know…" She started but Hermione quickly cut her off.

"Please Odile? We could use some advice with the theory. Harry knows how to do them, but teaching them is a whole different monster." Odile observed the gang for a few moments, before fixing Harry with a curious look.

"You're ok with this?" He shrugged but nodded after a moment.

"You've proved yourself to be trustworthy. Besides, it'd be nice to have a bit of help. We need help with the theory, and you're a seventh year right?" She nodded slowly, weighing her options.

"Well, I don't know how much help I'll be-" She started, but Hermione quickly cut across her.

"Oh, you'll be loads of help, in fact if I might pick your brain about-"

"Anyway," Harry interrupted, trying to get the conversation back on track, "Will you come?" She thought about it for a moment but nodded.

"A chance to boss around a bunch of Gryffindors? Who wouldn't jump at that chance?" She decided, sending a devilish smirk towards the trio.

##########

"Odile, can you tell us a little about the theory behind Patronuses?"

"Well Harry I'd be delighted to," she replied with a cheery voice, to the amusement of the trio and the Weasley as well as to the annoyance of everyone else, "Ok so, the theory is actually pretty interesting-"

"Why is a Slytherin teaching us?" said a Hufflepuff boy, later identified Zacharias Smith, impudently. She shot him a cold glare that quickly shut his mouth.

"Did I say you could interrupt?" She ground out as he stood there, trying desperately to hold his ground, but failing miserably.

"Well?" She demanded, eyes narrowing.

"No." He mumbled.

"No what?"

"No ma'am." She nodded in triumph before turning back to the audience who were looking at her with almost awe.

"Now… the theory."  
#######################

"That's really good." Harry complimented the students as they began procure a silver mist from the end of their wands. Some even managed to produce corporeal Patronuses, like Luna who produced a silver leaping hare, Ron who produced a playful Jack Russell terrier, and Hermione who produced a smooth gliding otter. Odile smiled fondly at all the grinning faces that lit up the room. Everyone was happy, from those producing the Patronuses to those simply reliving happy memories. Odile let out a light laugh when she stood, leaning against one of the unused desks.

"Aren't you going to try?" Fred whispered in her ear, smiling when she jumped.

"Merlin Fred, a little warning would be nice," she hissed before looking back at the room and tucking her hair behind her ear, "And… I don't think so." He gave her a confused look, before figuring she was just nervous.

"Here, it's pretty easy, watch. _Expecto Patronum!_ " A stream of silver mist shot out of his wand, forming a hyena, which bounded around their heads before dissipating. Odile snorted and shook her head and snorted.

"If it's so easy, why can't the entire wizarding population perform Patronuses." He shrugged his shoulders, and turned back to the room of young wizards attempting the spell.

"I suppose not everyone has happy enough memories. C'mon Black Swan, give it a try."

"I just-" She bit her lip, avoiding the boy's eyes. And suddenly it dawned on him. She wasn't just nervous, she was scared. Scared she didn't have enough happy memories. Scared she'd never be able to perform one. He sighed and put an arm around her, rubbing her bicep gently.

"You know it's okay, if you can't produce one. But… I believe you can. Just think back to a memory. The happiest one you can think of. Just try." She nodded, before thinking back. A memory of her mother swinging her around the field. Her freckled cheeks, and a broadly smiling face, shining a light in the darkness. She took a deep breath and cast the spell. A fine mist of silver shot out of her wand, but that was it.

"Maybe try a different memory?" Fred suggested, watching her carefully. She tried to think of another memory with her mother, but they were all tinged with sadness. So were the memories of her family. They were all ruined by sadness, pain, and longing. So she thought carefully for the happiest memory she'd had in awhile. She let out a calm breath before raising her wand.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " This time an animal burst through the wand, dancing around the room.

"Oh you have **got** to be kidding me." She mumbled as the black swan flew over to her, zooming around her face before dissipating. She glared at Fred who was doing his best to contain his chuckles, but not succeeding in the slightest bit.

"Not. One. Word." This time he did burst out laughing, patting the girl's head, as she groaned and pushed him off.

"Well done Odile, that was really good!" Harry congratulated from across the room as he helped some Gryffindor girls.

"Thanks." she muttered, to his amusement. Fred slung his arm around her and kissed her temple. She shrugged him off with a smile causing him to chuckle once more.

"So what'd you think of?" She avoided his eyes before mumbling.

"Ouufirskis."

"What was that?"

"Ourfirstkiss."

"What?" She huffed loudly and whirled around to face him, hands up in the air.

"OUR FIRST KISS, OK? I was thinking about our first kiss." She finally cried, much to his surprise. He stared at her for a moment, dumbstruck. She avoided his eyes in favour at staring at the floor. He gently grasped her chin and guided her head until she was staring at into his eyes.

"I love you Odile Reisinger." She gasped lightly before his mouth was on hers, and she melted into the kiss. She could faintly hear the sounds of cheering, but she didn't care much as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and pulled him closer. This was it. This is what Patronuses are made of.

########################

"C'mon Black Swan, time to go back to your dorm, stop kissing my brother." She shot George a look before sighing and standing, only to hear a crunch coming from the walls.

"What's that?" someone asked as the walls crunched once more.

"Someone's trying to break in." Harry realised, a horrified look on his face.

"There's a side door, come on!" Everyone hurried towards the direction as cracks appeared on the wall. They rushed out, feet pounding on the stone flooring, but were soon rounded up by the Inquisitorial Squad. There was one thing that Odile Reisinger knew now. Her Dad was going to kill her.

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for leaving you again! Only two chapters left omg. HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Don't forget to drop a review!**

 **THANK YOU TO MariaM95 AND mrLOL33 AND zZhell-butterflyZzaND 3 FOR FAVOURITING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO KHandFF7fanforever AND Leafpool16985 AND 3 AND zZhell-butterflyZz AND PeanutCookiesXD AND RG111 AND mrLOL33**

 **THANK YOU TO Chelsea always AND Love. Fiction. 2017 AND KHandFF7fanforver FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!**


	20. Chapter 20

She had been right about one thing, her father had been furious. Blood-traitor, mud-blood sympathiser, dead man walking. Just a few of the lovely names he'd called her in his letter. Aside from telling her she could forget their summer plan to head France, she could also forget ever being allowed out of the house again. Of course, the summer plans to France had just been a ruse for him to go and have a chat with France's minister of magic, she knew that the minute he'd suggested it. As if that man had really wanted to spend anytime with his daughter. He'd practically written her off as his child, instead choosing to spend his time on raising Matthew, his son of 16, the "proper way". He'd had Matthew almost two years after he'd left her mother, and the boy was just as much an asshole as the man himself. They both fully supported Umbridge's punishments, and all the "rightful" changes that were going on at Hogwarts. Matthew attended Durmstrang so she really only saw him on holidays and when summers rolled around, but she knew he was just as ruthless and heartless as the man that helped bring him into this world.

She ignored the Howler her father sent her until it finally exploded, singeing her hair and arm a bit, but she didn't care. She wasn't in the mood to hear his unkind words, and she certainly wasn't in the mood to get bullshit from the other kids in her house. Because she didn't care, even as the blood from her detentions ran down her hand, even as she got stares and judgemental looks from students everywhere. No, she didn't care. Because now she was in this fight. And she had something to fight for.

* * *

Dumbledore was gone. He'd apparently been fired but had escaped capture from the Minister. Serves Fudge right, the Ministry were damn cowards. As if he could actually arrest one the greatest wizards of all time. He was a baby in a waistcoat compared to Dumbledore's power. When Umbridge had been announced as the new Headmaster the castle had been separated into those panicking, and those celebrating. Although it was mostly only her house that was doing the celebrating, and mostly all the other sane people panicking. The tide was turning, and not for the good.

People were turning on each other, and Odile felt like she was being pulled in a thousand different directions. People that had once smiled at her in the hallways, avoided her eyes because of the colours on her tie. Those who treated her with disgust were now those in power. And it was all she could do to keep her head above water. When she was called into Snape's office on Monday, she feared for the worst. She knocked on the door curtly and entered the room when he had answered.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" She asked nervously, smoothing out her skirt. She wasn't quite sure what this was about, but she just hoped it didn't end in another punishment. Although, she was pretty sure Snape hated Umbridge just as much as she herself.

"Wanted to, no. Required to, yes. Take a seat Ms. Reisinger." He replied in a dry tone. She nodded, and took the available seat in front of his desk. He stared down at the parchment in front of him.

"We're being asked to discuss plans for after graduation with our seventh-year students, which is utterly ridiculous. So, Ms. Reisinger, what are your plans?" She opened her mouth to respond, but realised she had no idea. She'd been asked last year, and had given the expected answer, to work in the Ministry. It was what was expected for her to say, and personally what she supposed would happen. She would work in the Ministry, marry another pureblood, have a couple kids, quit her job so she could look after them, become bitter and mean from staying at home all the time, until finally divorcing her husband and ending up old, angry, and alone. Well, apart from her kids who visit every once a month. That was just the way things were. Until she'd decided that life didn't have to be that way. She could be her own person. She could think her own thoughts. She didn't have to follow societal rules.

"Ms. Reisinger, despite what you may believe, I do not have all day to sit here and watch you attempt to come up with an answer." She looked up at him and shrugged.

"I don't know Professor." His eyes narrowed at her blasé answer.

"You don't know?" She shook her head.

"I got no idea what I'm doing. Hell, I don't even know what I'm doing tomorrow. I'm just going to make it up as I go along. Because that's life, right? Just a series of decisions that you make up as you go." He glared at her, before ticking something off on his paper.

"Fine, I don't really care either way. Run your life into the ground if you want." She snorted at his response.

"At least I'll have a life." His eyes shot up, and gave her a deadly glare.

"What did you just say to me?" He ground out, staring her down.

"I said, at least I'll have a life. I won't be bitter and alone by the time I'm thirty." She replied coolly, not backing down.

"Get out before I throw you out." He hissed at the student sitting in front of him with barely controlled rage in his eyes.

"Sure thing Prof. Thanks for the talk." And with that, she gave him a mock salute and exited the classroom. Snape rubbed his temples and glared down at the paper on the desk. She wasn't at all what Snape had expected, given who her father was. In fact, she reminded him of that damn Sirius Black, all laziness, and no talent. In fact, if there was one thing he knew for certain, it was that this girl would not survive the coming war. No matter who her father was.

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Was that foreshadowing? Was it not? You'll have to wait and see. One chapter left, oh god. Get prepared. I'm not oh my lordt.**

 **THANK YOU TO sarieeand AND ZombiesRUs AND LunaTheOracle AND 4 AND StarlightWolf15 AND newgirl5 AND LittleRedWolf23 AND TheMaximumExperience AND minnatarek AND Changsterfan AND FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY!**

 **THANK YOU TO sarieeand AND RubberDuckiez AND 4 AND newgirl5 AND MaximumExperience AND CourtneyLove AND FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO Chelsea always AND Love. Fiction. 2017 AND RubberDuckiez FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!**

 **EDITED= 09/14/17**


	21. Final Chapter

This was the week. Exams were beginning, her NEWTS were this week, and her whole life changed this week. For better or worse she was into this with both feet. She sat there in the Great Hall, patiently reading a book she didn't really understand, wondering why the troll wars **really** mattered, when she heard it. Well that, and she could smell it. The familiar sound of whistling and the smell of gunpowder. She quickly stood and turned to run, knowing this was her cue. Everyone in the room gasped as the door swung open and fireworks burst into the room. She absentmindedly hoped this would be a big enough distraction for classes to be cancelled for the rest of the day. As the dragons of green and gold were soaring down the halls and what they called "catherine wheels" were surrounding the students she quickly, yet stealthily as possible, hurried to the corridor where she and the boys had agreed to meet. She got there in time to see Umbridge doing her best to expell the Wizbangs. She snuck to where she saw the twins hiding, as Harry snuck off.

"Well done boys." They grinned down at the brunette as she watched Umbridge go red in the face as she kept failing at getting rid of the fireworks.

"Phase One complete." George murmured before they managed to escape their hiding location with no detection.

"Alright then," Fred cried flinging his arms around both his girlfriend and his brother, "Time to plan Phase Two."

"No Fred. Now, is the time to celebrate. Because you two are total geniuses who just pulled off one of the best pranks since the original Marauders, and got away with it." Odile replied as she smiled widely, causing Fred to blush slightly. He leant down and kissed the top of her head as they continued down the corridor, already hearing the cheering from where they stood.

#############################

"WEASLEY WEASLEY WEASLEY!" The entire common room chanted as they stood atop the tables grinning and throwing back shot after shot of Firewhiskey. The whole mission had been a success, but there was just one person missing. Their partner in crime. Given the tension between the two houses and the split up of the DA by the Inquisitorial Squad, Odile had opted out of the impromptu party thrown by their house. And as much as Fred hated to admit it, he already missed her. God, it'd been what, two hours? He really was whipped. But damn, if he didn't mind it. He was busy discussing the importance of bat wings in brewing the perfect darkness potion with Lee when he felt his brother pull him to the side.

"What is it Gred?" he asked, a bit tipsy. His brother shot him a drunken grin and jerked his thumb towards Harry.

"I think I've got an idea for Phase Two." Fred grinned widely at his brother, plans of mischief already filling his head.

* * *

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?" Odile whisper-yelled at the two grinning twins.

"Come on. It'll help Harry, and it'll be the perfect goodbye. We'll be legends!" She sighed, a migraine already forming.

"What if we don't get out in time? What if Umbridge catches us?" She stressed, pacing back and forth before Fred grasped her arms and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"We will, and she won't. It's time Black Swan." She huffed but let out a small smile at his excited face.

"Alright boys. Let's do this."

##############################

Odile pushed through the ring of students, towards the front where Fred and George stood, surrounded by the Inquisitorial Squad and facing down Umbridge and Filch. She just hoped they'd stalled enough for Harry to get his shit done.

"So, you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?" Umbridge asked, a bit of triumphance bleeding into her tone.

"'Pretty amusing, yeah," said Fred, without the slightest sign of fear. Filch elbowed his way closer to Umbridge, almost crying with happiness. How pathetic, thought Odile. She inched as close as she dared, without drawing the attention away from the boys. They deserved this moment.

"I've got the form, Headmistress," Filch said hoarsely, "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting ... oh, let me do it now …" Unsurprisingly, the man actually managed to disgust her more than usual.

"Very good, Argus," she said with that hideous grin. Odile rolled her eyes at Filch's doe eyes as the woman praised him.

"You two," she went on, gazing down at Fred and George, "are about to learn what happens to wrong-doers in my school."

"You know what?" said Fred. "I don't think we are." He turned to his twin with a twinkle in his eye.

"George," said Fred, "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," said George lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked Fred.

"Definitely," said George.

And before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands and said together:

"Accio brooms!" She heard the whistling of brooms and a loud crash, and knew this to be her cue. She pushed past the person in front of her and ran towards her boyfriend, slipping her hand in his. Once they each mounted their brooms, George on his own, and Odile on the back of Fred's, they turned to Umbridge.

"We won't be seeing you." Fred told her.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch." George added on.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley-Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," Fred said in a loud voice. "Our new premises!'

"Special discounts to Hogwart's students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat." added George, pointing at Professor Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late. As the Inquisitorial Squad began to close in, they kicked off the floor, Odile gripping Fred's waist tightly.

"Nice knowing you Umbitch!" She cried to the amusement of the boy in front her.

Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

And Peeves, who no one had never seen take an order from a student before, swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred, George, and Odile wheeled about to tumultuous applause from the students below and sped out of the open front doors into the glorious sunset.

####################

"I can't believe we actually did that!" Odile exclaimed for about the fiftieth time, to the amusement of her two companions.

"I mean, y'all just made history. You're actual legends. No one will ever forget Fred and George Weasley!" Fred chuckled at that as they came to a stop outside the new storefront in front of them.

"Couldn't have done without you love." She wrinkled her nose at that and shook her head.

"Nope" she replied with a pop, "All you."

"Uh huh. Well this design wasn't all us, and we're going to need a little help with it." She smiled at her boyfriend and her best friend.

"Don't worry, we'll get it done. Together."

* * *

 **End Of Book One**

 **~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

 **A/N: *sniffles* OH MY BABY. I can't believe it's over. This took me a little over a year to write. I put my heart in soul into this, writing and re-writing over and over and over again. It may not be the greatest story ever written, but it's mine. It's my baby, and it's actually finished.**

 **Now, onto the next topic. A couple of q's by some of my friends who had early access to the book.**

 **1.) Book One? Does that mean there will be a Book Two? _Yes_. **

**2.) When will it be released? _Not for a little while. It took me over a year to finish writing this one, and I like to have all chapters ready to go before I publish a story._**

 **3.) God Ellie, did you have anyone look over this? _No. All mistakes are mine, spelling errors, or lore errors._**

 **4.) So now they left Hogwarts, what will happen? _Well, that would be telling. I will disclose that there will be tons of domestic fluff, some family battles, and a time jump._ **

**5.) How much wood could a woodchuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?** ** _According to a Cornell publication, the answer is ~700 pounds_**. _**Also, I hate you.**_

 **SO! THAT'S THAT!**

 **A special thanks to: Chelsea always AND Love. Fiction. 2017 for consistently commenting and enjoying my story. Y'all are the best! ALSO to The Amazing Crusader AND MelissaEuphiePotter for favouriting (and following) me as a writer! That's such an honour!**

 **THANK YOU TO danie568 AND LeeteukkieLover AND MelissaEuphiePotter AND Sitalila AND This Emo Girl Just Needs Love AND The Amazing Crusader FOR FAVOURITING THIS STORY!**

 **THANK YOU TO The Amazing Crusader AND LeeteukkieLover AND Jasper W.-Seth -Fan 25 AND Sitalila AND MelissaEuphiePotter FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY**

 **THANK YOU TO Chelsea always FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEW**

 **EDITED= 09/14/17**


	22. Update 1

*Bonjour mon amis! 'Tis I, Ellie, here to bring you an update! So, all the chapters have finally been edited so they don't sound like complete crap anymore. Nothing too extreme, just little things here and there to make the story flow better. I am currently a third of the way done with Book Two, and oh boi, are you guys gonna enjoy it. There's drama, romance, and my personal favourite, angst. Lots and lots of angst. Be prepared for tears, and be prepared for feels.  
*SO! If you want to re-read the story to see the edits, that'd be cool. Or don't. Doesn't really matter all that much. I'd just like to thank each and every one of you who bothered to give my story a chance. Y'all have managed to make one little British-Southern girl very happy. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for allowing Odile into yours.  
*OK! See you when Book Two arrives!


	23. A Christmas Surprise Update

**A/N: Heyo friendos, 'tis I once more, with another update, and an extra special present for all you good boys and girls out there. This is a one shot I wrote randomly one night, and never knew what to do with it. So, why not use it as a Christmas special, right? So please enjoy, and a Happy Christmas to all those who celebrate, and a Happy December to those who don't. Ok, bye!**

There were once two very different children, born on different days, to different people, on two different sides of the world. The only thing that these two children had in common, was that they had received the very same present for Christmas. The girl was curious about the leather bound journal, books not being a usual featured present under the tree. The boy was even more curious, given the fact that his twin did not receive the exact same present, and this one present had only his name on it. They both studied the pages, dull in colour, and noticed one fascinating detail. There was nothing written inside. In fact, the book was completely empty, apart from what was written on the inside cover. Initials- F.A.W. on the girls, O.A.R. on the boys. Neither truly knew what that meant, or who they belonged to. They each asked their families about the journals, but none confessed to have given the gift. It was quite peculiar, but the young children didn't have much care for how odd the situation was. They played with their new toys, and the journals were pushed to the side. In fact, they didn't pick them back up for several years. And while it might have been for different reasons, they both picked them up at the same time, for one overall connection… loneliness.

################

"I'm sorry ma'am… but I'm afraid it's terminal. There's not much else we can do for her but to make her comfortable. Now you can do that here or we can set up a hospice service. I'm not sure-" The little girl sat glumly, swinging her feet over the waiting room seat since they didn't quite reach the ground yet. She was very tired of hospitals and doctors. They all said the same thing. They couldn't make Mommy any better. But Grandma had said that this would be the last one. Maybe that's why she looked so sad, why Grandpa was holding her so tightly. But it would be ok. Mommy was going to get better, she was. She was Mommy. She could do anything.

"I'm so sorry darling." The rain pattering down upon her umbrella didn't even bother her, apart from her thinking how cliche it was. Raining at a funeral, how original. All the people giving her condolences were ignored, in favour of staring blankly into the distance. People seemed to get the message quite quickly and moved down the line of relations with nothing more than a muttered sorry for your loss. The woman talking to her now was one of those attempting to provoke a response, but she didn't receive one. Just silence and a stony expression. Eventually all the pathetic sympathies were over with, and she was allowed to escape to her room. She sat cross legged on her floor, poking at the sympathy casserole on her plate, appetite completely absent. She didn't understand why she was forced to sit through all this nonsense. Her mother had died, why was she expected to meet people and listen to them crying about her mom, a woman they'd talked shit about behind her back? The social normalities surrounding death was completely lost on her.

She was expected to care about other people's feelings, and listen to their stories. From her grandparents and family was one thing, but having to hear about being high school sweethearts from the local car mechanic was a bit ridiculous. She was dealing with the worst pain of her life, and she was expected to take on the pain of other people. It was too much. There was far too much expected of a person. She threw down her fork and dropped her head into her hands, elbows braced against her knees. She ignored the burning feeling in her eyes, determined not to cry again. There had been far too much crying going on in her household as of late, and she was tired of it. She fell silent as she heard the stifled sobs coming from her grandparents room, and suddenly a wash of anger came over her. Anger at her mother for dying, anger at the doctors for not saving her, anger at the stupid people with their stupid false attitudes, and most of all anger at herself. For not being with her mother for all her treatments, for not noticing her mother was sick early enough, and for not spending all the time her mother had left making her happy. She felt the fury bubble up inside her, until she screamed in rage, the plate flying across the room, all the glass in the room splintering at the force a of wild, uncontrolled burst of raw magic.

She sobbed quietly into her folded arms for a few hours, trying to contain herself. It took longer than expected, but she finally regained control. She hiccuped a few more times before lifting her head to observe the damage in her room. Her mirrors and windows laid shattered on the ground, but those were easy fixes. As was the smashed plate on the corner, it's fork poking out of the floorboard it had been flung into. She sighed and wiped her face, before pulling herself up to stand, and slipped on a pair of sneakers. She would deal with this mess later, right now she had to get out of here. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the leather bound journal sitting innocently in the middle of the floor until she had stumbled over it. She stared at it for a moment, before sighing and picking it up. She went to pop it back on the bookshelf, but something stopped her. This feeling in her stomach, one she didn't quite understand, but knew it well enough to know she should listen to it. She gripped it tightly as she exited the house and ran over to her special place by the creek, past Old Man Walker's humble abode, Lover's Lane, and the hill where her cousin had once rolled down and broken his arm. She sunk to the forest floor, and flipped open the book. Inside the front cover were the initials F.A.W, ones she still didn't know who belonged to. Inside also sat a ballpoint pen, plain black but with gold accents along the edges. She blinked, removing the pen and twirling it through her fingers. She stared at a blank sheet of paper for a good hour before finally putting pen to paper.

"Dear F.A.W,"

#################

The boy sat outside, throwing rocks at the gnomes in anger. His mother was having yet another baby. She already had 6, why wasn't that enough? Another baby meant being overlooked even more. Just because he wasn't as smart as his older brothers, or as cute as his youngest, didn't mean he didn't matter. Perhaps he was overreacting, but he didn't truly care. He was already getting crap for not doing as well in his classes that his brothers did at his age. He was smart no doub, he just didn't excel at school work, which wasn't uncommon. They called him a high potential, low achiever, most of the time to his face. It didn't help that his twin was beating him in everything. It didn't annoy him, well at least not much. He and his twin had always been close, given they had shared the womb, and a little competition didn't really bother him. It was how his parents reacted to it. He knew they meant well, and that they loved him, but it was getting a bit bothersome.

"Why did your brother get this score and you didn't? Well your older brothers found this easy when they were your age. Stop being a nuisance. It's time to shape up son. Why can't you be more like them?" He knew he was never going to be a prefect. He knew that he would always be a troublemaker. He sometimes wondered if education was even worth it. The only class he'd found he was excited to learn about when he got to Hogwarts was potions. And he'd heard from his brothers that the Hogwarts potion master was a piece of work. It seemed to most that he would never get anywhere in life. Maybe he never would. He groaned in frustration at his depressing thoughts, and threw a pebble as hard as he could at gnome, missing it entirely and knocking off one of his mother's potted plants. He couldn't even find the energy to be worried and try and hide it. He simply blinked and stood up, walking away from the mess. He ran his hands through his hair, and kicked some dirt into the air as he went. He ignored his mother's threats as he walked through the house without taking his dirty shoes off first.

He slammed his door closed behind him, causing everyone downstairs to jump.

"What's wrong with him?" His older brother asked, more out of annoyance of the disturbance than concern.

"Hmm? Oh I'm sure it's nothing. He's fine, always is." His mother replied breezily as she returned to plans for the baby shower. The boy upstairs paced for a few minutes before collapsing on the floor. He tugged at his hair before groaning, and stood, throwing a punch at the bookshelf. He winced as his hand came back bruised at the knuckles, skin torn slightly. However, he yelped when he felt a large thwack on his head, not expecting the sudden pain. Rubbing the sore spot, he glanced down to see a journal on the floor. It was the one he'd gotten for Christmas ages ago, the one he'd had all to himself. He sat down on the bottom shelf of his bunk bed, and cracked the journal open. He traced his fingers over the delicate lettering of the O.A.R, wondering if this was the person who'd given him the present. He flipped through the blank pages, before shrugging his shoulders. Why the hell not right? He took the book over to his desk and pulled out his quill and some ink. Dipping his tawny feathered quill in the ebony ink, he stopped to think. Once he'd decided what to says turned back to the paper.

"Dear O.A.R,"

###############

Many years past and the boy and girl grew up into fine young adults. It was perhaps a act of fate when they finally met one train ride. The boy not being in his usual carriage, the girl not being her usual non talkative self. The girl's mother dying, the boy's love of defying the rules. Anyone of these factors could have brought these two together. Perhaps all of them did. All anyone truly knows in this world, is that life is full of unexpected surprises.

But sometimes life has little plans. Little tiny plans for the people throughout it. People who play small roles in even bigger stories. And sometimes, their tiny role, can play a huge part in those epics. Sometimes it's as small as pushing someone out of the way of a falling shelf of dried newt, and sometimes it's as large as sacrificing oneself for the ones they love. No one will ever truly know what brought Odile Abigail Reisinger and Fred Andrew Weasley together. Some call it fate, some call it coincidence. But as an impartial judge, I might say that it was simply a bit of magic.


	24. Final Update

Hello my beautiful readers. I honestly never thought I would leave this for so long without any explanation or update. I have experienced over this past year, the worst writers block of my life. Every single time I opened the document all thought drained from my mind. I felt like every idea is ridiculous or I had no idea how to put into words. I lost my passion for writing, and barely read anymore. Work was surrounding every aspect of my life. When I had free time, I had no desire to write, it wasn't fun anymore.

However, I recently started putting my skills to the test, by putting a playlist on my phone on shuffle, and writing a one shot fanfiction around that particular song, and it reminded me of how much I loved writing. How accomplished you felt when the story was over, the giddiness about how others may see it, and also that fear that they may hate it. Writing is difficult, even if your life doesn't depend on it. But here I am. Ready to start again. And please, if you have any ideas, I welcome them all.

Don't be afraid to comment your ideas, or PM me if you're a little nervous. I promise I don't bite, and I'd appreciate it more than you know. And as a special thank you, if your idea gets used, I will credit it you in a featured section of the chapter, and at the closing credits of the overall story.

As a final note, I'd like to thank those who didn't give up on me. I'd like to thank those who fell in love with my angels, and I'd like to thank those who gave me some great constructive criticism.

(One last thing, I did publish a long ass Merlin one-shot that I'm extremely proud of, if you'd like to check it out on my profile)


End file.
